El otro amigo
by Zara Adama
Summary: John siempre se ha sentido especial, en lo más profundo lo enorgullece ser el único amigo del gran Sherlock Holmes, pero todas las personas tienen historias pasadas, incluyendo al detective y su amigo Victor Trevor.
1. Chapter 1

_"El hombre agonizaba mientras trataba de huir. "La Fábrica", jamás le había parecido tan enorme, en aquel momento era un sin fin de pasillos oscuros y metálicos, mientras que el aroma a hiervas lo inundaba todo. Definitivamente, no veía la luz al final del pasillo. Pero tenía que advertirle, era el único que podía hacerlo. Así que ocupando sus últimas fuerzas llegó hasta la oficina, sacó su celular y marcó el número…Al otro lado, el hombre contestó, el señor Saven siempre llamaba a las horas más imprudentes…pero aquella respiración agitada y las palabras que escuchó, le hicieron entender que ese era el llamado más importante de su vida…_

_…Gloria Scott…"_

El otro amigo

Estaba nublado…una densa niebla cubría por entero el paisaje. Hace tiempo no veía un atardecer tan sombrío como el de hoy.

John miraba a través del grueso cristal empañado como el paisaje cambiaba junto con el Sol a medida que el tren avanzaba. Sentía a Sherlock dormir junto a él. Habían ido hasta Cardiff a resolver un crimen, algo que solo les había llevado un par de días, pero aún así seguía siendo como un sueño.

Se giró para mirarlo otra vez, comprobando que estaba vivo y a su lado. Jamás había creído en los milagros, excepto aquella vez. Hace dos meses se había enterado que Sherlock no había muerto. Aquella casa vacía, se transformó en la prueba de fe de John. Cuando lo vio aparecer así, sin más, sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se partía, era él…había sido él….fue como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado ni un momento, aquellos 3 largos (y tortuosos) años no significaban nada ahora. Aquello fue una pesadilla, un sueño mal recordado que trataba de olvidar constantemente.

Pero antes, siempre lo veía en sus sueños, recordaba su delgada figura corriendo por las calles de Londres, podía recordar cómo era la vida junto él, como sonaba su violín la noche de año nuevo y como sus penetrantes ojos verdes veían a través de su alma, siempre. Todo eso y mucho más era Sherlock, había sido su amigo, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto una creencia. Un Dios personal al que se había aferrado desesperadamente durante esos tres años de agonía. Su vida fue un completo caos en ese período, la rabia, la frustración y la negación, fue lo sencillo de superar, la adaptación fue otra cosa. ¿Cómo vives una vida luego de Sherlock Holmes?. Esa siempre era la gran pregunta al final.

Había conseguido sobrevivir de una manera sorprendente, siempre sobrevivía. Primero Afganistán, luego Sherlock Holmes. John Watson era un sobreviviente. Había construido una nueva vida, sobre los fragmentos que tenía de la anterior. Se había casado, ahora tenía a Mary como su compañera. Una compañía completamente diferente a Sherlock y su mal humor, a sus silencios plagados de misterios y a su completa falta de empatía con el mundo entero…bueno, casi entero, John estaba seguro de ser el único que de verdad lo había conocido. Un año y medio de su vida, estuvieron al servicio de ese hombre raro y molesto. Pero en el que siempre creyó.

Así que cuando volvió así sin más, no pudo evitar desmayarse y luego golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, dijera lo que dijera, sabía que se lo tenía merecido. Había sido un shock, una pelea terrible, pero que ya estaba asumida. Era raro tenerlo de vuelta, ahora que su vida se había vuelto en cierto sentido "normal" Sherlock encajaba de una manera diferente, pero como siempre, era el protagonista. Cuando le contó que estaba casado, Sherlock simplemente lo miró con decepción, aquellos ojos le habían dicho que esperaba más de él, pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho? John se descubrió justificándose frente a Sherlock por aquella decisión, como si tuviese algo de malo. Hecho, que aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Estos dos meses los había dividido entre su trabajo como médico, Mary y gran parte en Sherlock, quien para continuar con las viejas tradiciones, no le gustaba compartir exclusividad con nadie. Pero, que para sorpresa de John, se mostraba más considerado de lo cual lo hubiera creído capaz. Había visto a Mary solo una vez, en una fallida cena donde Sherlock terminó deduciendo la vida personal de su esposa y haciendo que está saliera llorando del lugar, jurando por el nombre de su difunto padre que jamás volvería a tratar con "ese amigo" suyo. En cierto sentido, su reencuentro se había transformado en una encrucijada que sus nervios estaban tratando de llevar lo mejor posible. Era esa incómoda sensación como cuando te encuentras con una ex novia mientras paseas con la actual. Un verdadero fiasco. Así que estos días lejos de Mary descubriendo casos de misteriosas muertes junto a Sherlock le habían servido bastante, sabía que venían tiempos difíciles, pero saldría adelante, siempre lo hacía. Había sobrevivido a un sicópata que había tratado de volarlo con una bomba, luego había superado 3 agonizantes años en los cuales pensó que su mejor amigo estaba muerto…¿cómo no podría sobrevivir a una esposa furiosa? Trataba de decirle constantemente a Mary que no tenía por qué odiar a Sherlock, que eran sentimientos completa (y absolutamente) distintos. A ella la amaba y bueno, a Sherlock…Sherlock era Sherlock, así que era especial. La verdad no tenía mejor argumento que ese. Todo era confuso, pero aceptable por el momento. Tenía sueño y no quería pensar en nada más.

La noche ya estaba cerca y hacía mucho frío. Sentados frente a ellos, una tierna pareja de ancianos dormitaban..John pensó en cuando él estuviera así de viejo ¿junto a quién le gustaría estar sentado? Cerró los ojos, dormir se había vuelto lo mejor del mundo…luego de todos esos años sufriendo pesadillas, sentir el calor de Sherlock a su lado era una verdadera canción de cuna.

El Sol entraba por la ventana, trató de abrir los ojos, pero de verdad estaba muy cansado. Sintió algo apoyado en su pierna derecha, algo tibio, acercó su mano y lo tocó, entre sueños se imaginó que era un gato, el cabello era muy suave, aunque un poco largo para un gato ¿no? Abrió los ojos y vio como la pareja de ancianos lo miraba con reprobación, mientras murmuraban algo entre ellos. Miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza de Sherlock reposando sobre él. En algún momento durante la noche, este se había acomodado en el regazo de John y continuaba durmiendo en la más absoluta paz. Levantó los ojos y por un minuto tuvo ganas de decirle a aquellos viejos de enfrente (ya no le parecían nada tiernos) que se metieran en sus asuntos, que ese hombre era solo su amigo y que seguramente Sherlock arriesgaría su vida para salvarlos incluso a ellos, con toda su intolerancia incluida.

Cuando Sherlock despertó, se estiró sin más, en realidad no le importaba nada haber dormido sobre John, su único comentario fue que su rodilla era muy huesuda y le había dolido un poco la frente. Con un gesto de impaciencia John pensó "tan típico de su parte".

La estación estaba llena de gente, los trenes rugían una y otra vez, el mundo parecía estar tal cual lo habían dejado. Sherlock ya parecía aburrido y hablaba sobre lo ineficiente que era la policía, pero pese a todo se veía feliz. Para John siempre había sido muy fácil captar los estados de ánimo de su compañero, un pequeño gesto, era mundo entero.

Caminaban rápidamente por el lugar, John insistía en que no tenía tiempo para ir a comer algo, pero Sherlock parecía empeñado en que lo despidieran de su trabajo.

- Vamos John, ¿desde cuándo te gusta ser esclavo del sistema de salud? ¿Te has fijado en lo poco que te pagan por hora trabajada? Deberías hacer algo al respecto, estoy seguro que has estado trabajando dobles turno, pero tu paga no se ve reflejada en nada, de hecho…- Sherlock se detuvo en seco mientras miraba hacia uno de los andenes.

John quien había continuado caminando se volvió y vio una extraña expresión en el rostro de su amigo, era una mezcla entre sorpresa y desagrado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y contemplaba algo que John no era capaz de ver.

- Sherlock, ¿todo bien?.

Se giró a mirar aquello que parecía descolocar tanto al detective, pero lo único que vio fue a un hombre que los miraba fijamente, mientras un encargado de la estación parecía hablarle. El tipo tenía unos treinta y tantos años, era alto, quizás un poco más que Sherlock, su cabello era negro, tenía una piel muy pálida y sus ojos…eran de un verde intenso que parecían absorber toda la luz de alrededor. Iba vestido con un elegante abrigo negro y una bufanda verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos; en aquellos momentos sonreía, era una mueca de sorpresa y felicidad. John se giró y miró otra vez a Sherlock que aún mantenía aquella expresión de estupor. Solo una vez le había visto aquella cara, cuando Irene Adler le dijo que "le haría el amor sobre la mesa en ese mismo momento".

El hombre se despidió rápidamente del encargado quien parecía molesto por la forma en la cual había sido ignorado. Caminó hacia ellos, como un león que observa a su presa. A John aquello no le gustaba nada. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, cuando Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás, como cuando estás apunto de salir corriendo. Fue ese gesto, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que hizo que se dispararán todas las alertas en John.

El hombre llegó junto a ellos, sin despegar un solo segundo la mirada sobre Sherlock.

- No puedo creerlo, no llevo ni 15 minutos en Londres y eres lo primero que veo. – Su sonrisa era amplia y dejaba ver unos perfectos dientes blancos, tenía una expresión cansada y unas leves ojeras comenzaban a asomarse.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Sherlock por su parte no parecía nada feliz, estaba completamente tenso.

- Vengo por un problema en la empresa, está dentro de tu rubro, conoces el caso, quizás podrías ayudarme. – La mirada del extraño era radiante, se veía como si no pudiera terminar de creer su buena suerte.

- No tengo tiempo, soy un hombre muy ocupado.

- Claro, un hombre recién surgido de la tumba debe tener muchos asuntos pendientes, siempre supe que no podías estar muerto y menos, creer en todas esas horribles cosas que dijieron en la prensa sobre ti. –Dio un paso más- Siempre has sido un cretino insoportable, pero eres el mejor hombre que he conocido.- Otro paso más, la distancia entre ellos era muy poca.- Yo siempre creí en ti, siempre lo he hecho.

John no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero por un instante aquel comentario le desagrado completamente, ¿quién era aquel tipo que hablaba tan familiarmente con Sherlock? mientras parecía desnudarlo con la mirada. De repente tuvo unas ganas terribles de golpear a aquel idiota desconocido.

- Bueno ya tengo que irme, ha sido un gusto verte, suerte en Londres. – Sherlock se giró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar.

John trotó tras él, miró a su amigo quien parecía completamente perturbado por aquel encuentro. Sus ojos se habían apagado un poco.

- Sherlock, ¿quién es ese hombre?

- Necesito vacaciones, John ¿quieres ir a Bristol o quizás a Manchester? creo que podríamos pasar unos días excelentes allá. –Sherlock caminaba hacia la boletería haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de John.

- ¡Ey! Espera, Sherlock…- Lo tomó del brazo y mirándolo directo a los ojos. – Dime, ¿quién es ese tipo que hace que salgas corriendo?.

- ¿Corriendo? ¿Quién está corriendo?. –Aquella pregunta no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia al detective.

- Pues a ti, mírate, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.- Los ojos de John eran inquisidores, en lo más profundo de su ser, John deseaba una respuesta. Sherlock miró al vació y fue como si se desconectará del lugar, como si estuviera recordando algo realmente importante.

- Verdes...- fue lo único que pronunció antes de seguir caminando.

- Vamos Sherlock, somos amigos, cuéntame quién es aquel hombre.- John se plantó frente a él, dispuesto a no moverse a menos que le dieran una respuesta convincente. Sherlock lo estudió, sabía que no tenía otra opción.

- Ese hombre…- titubeó un momento. –Quizás sea un fantasma. –Cerró los ojos.- Es un viejo conocido a quien, definitivamente, no esperaba volver a ver. – Abrió lentamente los ojos, una extraña sombre de tristeza invadió su cara.- Su nombre es Víctor Trevor y juró que jamás volvería a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

John trató de recordar ese nombre, pero jamás lo había escuchado, así que simplemente observó a su compañero, quien tenía un aire melancólico mientras hablaba.

- Lo conocí hace muchos años, fuimos amigos durante un tiempo, pero luego perdimos contacto. – Un frío pareció cubrir su rostro.- Eso es todo, espero haber satisfecho tu terrible curiosidad.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar sin más. Para alguien como John, que estaba relativamente acostumbrado a los cambios de humor del detective, aquello igual resultaba algo nuevo. La apatía era una cosa, pero el enojo por el interés en la vida personal, definitivamente era desconocido. Durante mucho tiempo John jamás preguntó por la historia de Sherlock, supo algunas cosas vagas por Mycroft o el "The Sun", pero nada importante como un amigo…en realidad como "otro amigo". La vida de John tenía un punto de inicio con la llegada de Sherlock y lo que había antes, era importante, pero nada digno de nombrar y en su mente, la vida de Sherlock era igual, lo que contaba eran las cosas nuevas que hacían juntos, las risas y los momentos en los cuales se habían sostenido. Así que ese tal Víctor no debería haber sido un problema, ya que era parte de ese pasado, pero no fue lo que dijo Sherlock lo que lo preocupó, sino, todo lo contrario, lo que intentó callar, pero que gritó con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aquella cosa física contra la cual Sherlock blasfemaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Una vez, el detective le había dicho que era muy fácil descubrir cuando dos personas se habían besado, pues un vínculo se formaba entre ellas y aunque intentaran disimularlo, siempre estaba ahí, ya fuera por una mirada o un movimiento involuntario. Aquel paso hacia atrás por parte de Sherlock y "ese" paso hacia adelante por parte de Víctor…No, se estaba inventando historias cual quinceañera celosa, aquello no era más que un mal entendido.

Cuando volvió en sí, Sherlock hablaba por teléfono, al parecer era Lestrade quien le informaba de un nuevo caso en el cual lo necesitaban. Desde su glorioso regreso fue cosa de días para que todos supieran que en realidad él era un genio (y si no lo sabían o no querían reconocerlo, el detective se los recordaba sutilmente a su manera), mientras que Richard Brook había sido parte del gran juego de Moriarty.

- Era Lestrade, quiere que vayamos a una vieja fábrica al sur de la ciudad, ¿vienes?.- Los ojos de Sherlock aún parecían furiosos.

- Sí, claro que sí, déjame llamar a Mary y al hospital para avisar que llegaré tarde…otra vez.

En menos de 20 minutos llegaron al lugar. Era un gran terreno en el cual se levantaba una antigua fábrica dedicada a la importación de té. El lugar desde lejos daba miedo y de cerca, no dio una mejor impresión, tenía una tierra negra que la rodeaba y el olor a hiervas era una extraña mezcla. Apenas se bajaron del taxi fueron recibidos por un policía, quien les indicó el camino. Los guió por extraños pasadizos dejándolos finalmente en una gran bodega donde un hombre colgaba de una de las altas vigas del lugar.

Lestrade avanzó hacia ellos y les agradeció su presencia, aún no contaba con el perdón absoluto del detective, luego de haberlo tratado como un fraude, pero sus relaciones iban avanzando. Les contó que aquel hombre era Eduard Saven copropietario de la empresa y había sido descubierto hace algunas horas por un trabajador. Estaban esperando al equipo forense y al otro dueño, quien decía tener información útil y que ya venía en camino. El cuerpo que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, le hizo sentir un extraño dolor de cabeza a John, en cambio Sherlock ya se paseaba por todo el lugar de arriba abajo buscando alguna pista. John pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Sherlock cuando analizaba un lugar, era como si estuviera bailando.

Al final de la bodega pintado sobre unas cajas se podían leer con claridad las palabras "Los muertos no mienten, entrégamelo G.S.". Aquel mensaje era una clara advertencia, quién quiera que fuera el receptor se encontraba en grave peligro. Sherlock además podía ver un montón de otras cosas, las señales estaban por todas partes, pero había algo en esa escena que no le gustaba para nada. Mientras miraba sobre unas cajas, sintió la voz de Lestrade que le daba la bienvenida a alguien y le indicaba cual era la situación actual.

Sherlock deshizo el camino y volvió donde estaba el cadáver. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombre que miraba hacia el techo con una expresión de profundo dolor.

John no podía creer su mala suerte, Víctor había entrado presentándose como el copropietario. En ningún momento se fijó en él, solo tuvo atención para el cuerpo que colgaba. Aquel hombre, significaba algo para ese desagradable hombre.

- Señor Trevor, por favor déjeme presentarle al señor Sherlock Holmes, el es un especialista en estos casos y…-Lestrade se detuvo en seco, Víctor se había fijado en la alta figura que se unía la grupo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Claro que conozco al señor Holmes, sabía que tenías que ser parte de esto, es tu estilo.

Sherlock lo miraba como condenando su mala suerte y sin decir palabra caminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba la exterior. Víctor corrió tras él al igual que John, quien decidió quedarse un poco atrás para observar la (¿inquietante?) escena que se desarrollaba entre los dos hombres.

Sherlock tenía su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta y negaba con la cabeza. Víctor por su parte parecía explicarle algo al detective, insistiéndole sobre algo. Fue cosa de un minuto, pero John observó estupefacto, como Trevor colocaba su mano sobre la de Sherlock y le hablaba en un murmullo. Parecían palabras llenas de calma y de ¿cariño?. Sherlock permanecía rígido observando sus manos juntas y en aquel momento dejó de negar con la cabeza y miró a su interlocutor. Lo estaba descifrando, ¿qué era lo que buscaba? ¿qué era lo que veía? Sus penetrantes ojos se detuvieron en los de Víctor quien parecía suplicarle que no se fuera. Luego sin decir palabra volvió al lugar del crimen y comenzó con su trabajo.

Víctor pasó junto a John ignorándolo por completo, fascinado con todo lo que decía su compañero, quien como siempre, hacía gala de ese cerebro tan privilegiado suyo.

- Al hombre lo arrastraron desde otro punto, estoy casi seguro que lo estrangularon mientras aún permanecía en el suelo. Fueron dos hombres quienes lo subieron hasta allá.

- Tú conoces a la víctima Sherlock. –Esta vez fue Víctor quien habló.- Lo conociste cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en Portsmouth. –El detective miró con atención el cadáver.

- Oh, tienes razón, bueno, la última vez que lo vi estaba más joven, delgado y menos verde.

- Sí, le dijiste que fuera al médico porque tenía diabetes, se la diagnosticaron dos meses después que nos fuimos…

- Lo sabía.- Los ojos de Sherlock tenían un infantil brillo triunfal. Aquella conversación a John no le gustó en lo más mínimo, era como si ellos continuaran un diálogo que habían tenido hace mucho tiempo, tiempo que no parecía notarse.

- Se llama Eduard Saven, pero cuando lo conocimos aún se hacía llamar Evans. –Víctor tenía una cara de absoluta tristeza. –Anoche recibí una llamada de su parte, fue muy poco lo que dijo, pero me habló algo sobre la Gloria Scott. –Sherlock lo miró inquisitivamente. – Mencionó algo de que debía huir, que estaba en peligro, pero nada que pueda darme una pista.

- Bien, creo que eso es más que suficiente para comenzar, necesito mirar más el lugar. –Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y comenzó una nueva inspección.

Víctor lo miraba casi con ternura. John ya no podía soportar la curiosidad ¿verano en Portsmouth? ¿verano "juntos" en Portsmouth?. Así que con una total naturalidad se acercó al tipo en cuestión.

- Veo que conoces a Sherlock. – Víctor se sobresaltó y lo miró con esos grandes (¡y enfermantes!) ojos verdes.

- Sí, lo conozco hace años.

- Vaya, jamás lo oí mencionarte. –Sentía como la expresión de Víctor cambiaba hacia el enojo.

- No me sorprende, y tú ¿quién eres?

- Yo, soy amigo de Sherlock, éramos compañeros de piso. – Aquella respuesta hizo que Víctor abriera los ojos.

- ¿Viviste con él?... Eres su novio.- John se puso rojo hasta la médula.

- No, claro que no. Solo somos amigos, yo no soy gay…- Esta conversación parecía un déjà vu.

- Sherlock no tiene "amigos". – Víctor lo miraba con profundo odio. – Así que dime la verdad.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. – John había llegado a su límite de simpatía. –La pregunta que importa acá, es ¿quién eres tú?

- ¿yo? Pues…fuimos amigos, hace muchos años…-Víctor miró hacia el cuerpo que estaba siendo descolgado. – Pero perdimos contacto…digamos que algo no resultó bien entre nosotros…así es la vida. Bueno "amigo de Sherlock" ya debo marcharme.

- Me llamo John Watson. – Aquel tonito no le agradaba nada. Víctor lo miró detenidamente. Por un instante, John deseo que dejara de hacer eso. Se sentía, como decirlo, un poco intimidado, Víctor Trevor era un hombre muy guapo y denotaba clase, él por su parte llevaba dos días sin dormir y estaba seguro que no tenía la mejor imagen del mundo.

Finalmente dejó de mirarlo y salió del lugar.

Cuando Sherlock volvió junto a él, se sentía deprimido. No podía encontrar cuál era la razón, pero cuando el detective le preguntó que a dónde estaba Victor, su ánimo no mejoró en lo más mínimo.

- Me preguntó si era tu novio y se marchó.- Sherlock lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- ¡Pues que no! – John no entendía nada. – Ese tipo parece haber sido muy cercano a ti. Creo que no le caí muy bien.

- Tranquilo, a Víctor nadie le cae bien, siempre ha tenido un carácter muy complicado.

- Ah vaya, conoces bien su carácter. – Esa frase había sonado extrañamente (celosa) mal.

- ¿Cómo? –Sherlock lo miró.

- Ya deja de mirarme, hoy parezco ser el punto de atracción de todos. – y diciendo aquello salió del lugar.

Mientras iba camino a su casa, John no podía evitar pensar en Víctor y su relación de "amistad" con Sherlock. ¿Qué era lo que de verdad le molestaba? ¿No haber sabido de él o que él simplemente existiera? No tenía una respuesta clara, así que decidió que lo mejor era no pasar por su casa no tenía ánimos de ver a Mary, así que se fue directo al hospital, aún podía trabajar un par de horas, había sido un día agotador y aún no eran ni las 12.

Pero para John aquel día aún no terminaba de entregarle sorpresas respecto a la vida pasada de su amigo y ese otro amigo con el cual parecían compartir un importante pedazo de historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Había conversado con Mary por teléfono, se escuchaba bien y calmada así que logró reunir energía para llegar hasta su casa, tomar una ducha y lo mejor, ¡dormir un par de horas!. Durante todo el día había estado pensado en Sherlock, en lo que hacía y lo que no, cómo lo hacía y con quién lo hacía, se dio cuenta que sabía tan poco de su pasado como sobre lo que había estado haciendo esos últimos tres años. El detective le dio una vaga idea sobre sus actividades y John en la felicidad (y rabia) del reencuentro no preguntó más. Ni siquiera después quiso saber cómo había saltado del edificio, definitivamente no estaba listo para afrontar todos aquellos recuerdos. Pero eso era porque él era uno de los principales afectados, pero en cambio, en la historia sobre Víctor Trevor no tenía arte ni parte…y eso era precisamente lo que le ponía los nervios de punta.

Víctor era elegante y guapo, compartía esa clase de buena cuna con Sherlock, incluso se parecían un poco, en esos ojos tan enfermantemente vibrantes.

Eran las 8 y estaba a punto de tomar su merecido descanso, cuando el móvil sonó. Maldiciendo, tuvo la tentación de no contestar, pero sabía que era Sherlock y seguramente lo necesitaría para alguna idiotez como mandar un mensaje de texto a través de su celular o contarle que había conseguido separar un metal alcalino produciendo metano o algunas de esas cosas químicas que él no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Como solía decir el detective: "Lo que un hombre puede inventar, otro lo puede descubrir".

Y efectivamente era Sherlock y lo necesitaba para salvar el mundo o algo parecido, no le escuchó muy bien, aún tenía sueño y la voz profunda de su amigo siempre lo mareaba un poco. John nunca había comentado eso con nadie, pero le gustaba escuchar a Sherlock, no cuando daba esas cátedras innecesarias sobre lo inútil que era la policía, sino, cuando le hablaba a él, cuando sabía que sus palabras no iban a ser entendidas por nadie más que no fuese John. Eran siempre tan importantes, tan sutiles…incluso con esos silencios inconclusos que dejaba de repente, sus palabras y su voz eran únicas. John sabía que podría reconocerlo entre un mar de gente.

Tras una corta ducha, logró arrastrarse hasta el 221B de Baker street.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón con actitud meditativa, las palmas juntas frente al rostro indicaban que estaba en un profundo trance. John se sentó enfrente, en su viejo sillón. La sala estaba igual que antes, muy pocas cosas habían cambiado. El detective tenía pánico a mover o botar las cosas, así que desde su regreso sus viejos libros y sus papeles varios habían retornado a su lugar. Incluso la calavera, que en ese momento parecía contemplar el horizonte.

La noche estaba fría, pero el calor de la chimenea hacia desear a John quedarse ahí para siempre, en el calor del 221B. Estaba a punto de empezar a dormirse cuando Sherlock comenzó a hablar.

- Deberíamos poder encontrarlo, la gente no puede desaparecer así como así, menos en esta época. – Abrió los ojos. – John llegaste, estoy esperando unos documentos que me enviará Lestrade, hoy anduve haciendo algunas investigaciones, pero nadie ha visto nada…necesitamos un poco más de tiempo…-y tras una larga pausa, que a John le dio sueño otra vez, el detective dijo frunciendo el ceño – quiero un café.

- ¿Un café? Pensé que no te gustaba mucho el café.

- Eso es cierto, pero estoy peleado con el té. Me das uno con 2 de azúcar por favor.

- De verdad me llamaste para eso, porque si es así voy a golpearte. – Mensajes de texto y café, John se sentía como una secretaria.

- No, claro que no. Te necesitaba aquí por algo más importante…y creo que ya llegó.

La puerta se abrió y subió la señora Hudson acompañada de Víctor, quien lucía una hermosa chaqueta gris. Pese a las ojeras que adornaban su rostro, parecía una obra hecha en mármol. John lo miró y luego observó a Sherlock quien miraba al visitante con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Siempre lo supe. – Fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Siempre supiste qué?. –Víctor parecía divertido. – Que casera más adorable tienes Sherlock, eres un hombre afortunado. –La señora Hudson estaba encantada con aquel adorable joven. –Vaya y el Doctor Watson también está aquí.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo Sherlock.

John sintió una extraña satisfacción al oír al detective, pero sobre todo al ver la cara de molestia de Víctor quien solo le había dirigido una gélida mirada.

- Supongo que traes los papeles de Lestrade.

- Sí, estos son, ¿para que los necesitas, no sabía que te interesaran los bar de mala muerte?. –Dijo mientras le pasaba una carpeta.

- Nada que sea de tu interés por el momento, pero yo que tú, tendría cuidado, quién quiera que sea que mató a Evans, tratará de llegar a ti. – Sherlock lo miraba directo a los ojos.

- Lo sé, Lestrade me ha dejado a unos oficiales como niñeras, así que nada de que preocuparse. –Sonrió. – Supe que estás viviendo solo, ahora que el doctor Watson se casó, felicitaciones por cierto. – Se giró para sonreírle a John. - Quizás podría quedarme acá estos días, ya que no tienes compañero de piso.

John procesó la información en su cerebro a alta velocidad. No, la idea no le gustaba nada, ¡NADA! Se giró para ver la cara de Sherlock quien solo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

- Claro que no. – Fue su respuesta, un incomprensible alivio cayó sobre el corazón de John.- John aún tiene sus cosas acá, no hay espacio para alguien más.

La alegría que le produjo esa frase, fue el pago por todos esos años de amistad y sufrimiento, no supo bien por qué, pero se sintió como si Sherlock lo prefiriera a él que a ese extraño de ojos verdes. Estaba claro que entre ellos dos se había producido un grieta tras la falsa muerte de Sherlock, pero cada uno de estos pequeños actos por parte del detective, iban haciendo que desapareciera.

- Mmm…deberías pensarlo de todas formas, no hay prisa Sherlock. – Víctor tenía su mejor cara de no importa, era solo una inocente idea.

- Claro, aunque no tengo mucho que pensar Víctor, no hay prisa, porque no hay un objetivo al cual llegar. – Sherlock miró a John quien no entendía nada de nada.

- Te equivocas, imagino que como siempre te cuesta ver dónde está la meta. – Víctor se erguía en la totalidad de su porte, parecía un Dios del Olimpo. – Recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste esa frase, tú…

La idea quedó a medias, ya que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un segundo invitado. Mycroft Holmes entró al lugar, como siempre, el hombre de hielo, tenía cara de no querer estar ahí, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Víctor su expresión de desagrado cambió por una de sorpresa. Víctor por su parte había abierto mucho los ojos y se giró para mirarlo de frente, mostrando una expresión de mucho odio hacia la figura del mayor de los Holmes. Cuando Víctor dio un paso adelante Sherlock se puso rápidamente de pie y se colocó al lado de Víctor, quien lo miró como un niño pequeño en busca de ayuda.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Víctor Trevor, ¿quién lo diría?. – Sus fríos ojos se posaban sobre los del hombre quien temblaba de rabia. –Sherlock, ¿acaso harás una pijama?, jamás pensé que te vería con tantos amigos, ¿qué tal John? – Víctor abrió la boca, pero Sherlock lo tomó de la muñeca, haciéndolo callar. John seguía sin entender nada, pero una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres Mycroft? Pensé que la emperadora no te dejaba salir . – Sherlock tenía un inusual brillo maligno en los ojos. John estaba casi seguro que Sherlock y Mycroft se encontraban en un buen momento como hermanos, luego de la vuelta del detective, su hermano mayor había tratado de ayudarlo en todo, el había sido uno de los pocos que siempre supo la verdad y su ayuda a Sherlock fue fundamental para que este consiguiera destruir el imperio que Moriarty había construido.

- Necesitaba conversar contigo, pero podemos hacerlo otro día. Bueno _querido_, ya me voy. – y diciendo esto dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir agregó. –No te preocupes John, mi voto es para ti, sigues siendo mi favorito. –Tras lo cual desapareció hacia la salida.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre la sala.

- ¿Querido? ¿De verdad Sherlock? – Víctor se había soltado del brazo del detective y lo miraba directo a los ojos. – En realidad no sé por qué me sorprende, es tu hermano, algo debes tener de él.

- Vict…

- Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo, es mejor que me vaya. Doctor Watson lamentó toda está escena, gracias por su ayuda. –Víctor se acercó y le dio la mano a un sorprendido John.

Sherlock se había enderezado en un acto de dignidad y miraba a Víctor quien estaba frente a él. Extendió la mano para despedirse, pero Víctor solo la observó y una ola de tristeza pasó a través de él. Fue rápido, solo un segundo en el que Víctor se acercó a Sherlock y lo abrazó, eran casi del mismo porte, y sus mejillas se rozaron con aquel fugaz encuentro. El detective ni siquiera alcanzó a pestañear cuando Víctor se separó de él y lo miró con cara de niño perdido otra vez.

- Nos vemos Sherlock.

El detective estaba muy quieto, a John le recordó a un gato cuando está engrifado por algo, sus ojos miraban el vacío. Había sido una escena extraña, que John recordara, nunca había visto a alguien abrazar al detective de esa forma, esa forma tan "íntima", tan humana. De repente tuvo la necesidad de decir algo, Sherlock seguía como en shock.

- Sherlock, ¿estás bien? – Se acercó un poco al detective.

- Verdes…- Abrió los ojos como si hubiese despertado recién. – Víctor, ¡Víctor! – Dijo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, pero al llegar afuera, el otro hombre ya había desaparecido. Maldijo por lo bajo y subió hasta la habitación donde John aún se encontraba. – Necesito salir John, tengo mucho que investigar, necesito que este caso se acabe pronto y Victor vuelva a la India de donde nunca debió volver.

Se colocó su abrigo y desapareció por la puerta.

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba y calentaba la sala. John no sabía bien que hacer, así que simplemente se sentó en su sillón. Tratando de entender. Su cabeza era un mar de ideas encontradas, que chocaban con sus propios sentimientos. Por un momento había sentido que el mundo recobraba su orden natural, pero tras la visita de Mycroft todo volvió a ser un caos. Tenía ganas de quedarse ahí, Sherlock le había recordado que esa aún era su casa, la casa de ambos, pero ahora salía corriendo sin él para terminar el caso del odioso Víctor Trevor.

Víctor Trevor… él era la respuesta a todas las dudas de John. ¿Pero dónde estaban aquellas respuestas, que tanto necesitaba? Abrió los ojos rendido y entonces, la vió. Parecía que aquella caja estaba sonriéndole mientras le gritaba "ábreme, sabes que Sherlock guarda acá todos sus documentos sobre casos pasados". No, no debía hacerlo, esa era como abrir el correo de alguien, una invasión a la privacidad…pero lo que había ahí no era privado, una vez el detective le dijo que podía revisar esa caja en caso que lo necesitaran y en este momento, definitivamente, lo necesitaba.

Así que se puso de pie y dejando sus convicciones en el sillón se dirigió hacia la bendita caja. Era una gran caja metálica negra con las iniciales S.H. pintadas en ella y reposaba entre medio de todos los papeles del escritorio. John suspiró. Aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero la curiosidad era más de lo que podía soportar.

Levantó la tapa y un suave olor a papeles viejos inundó la sala. Si Sherlock se daba cuenta que había hurgado entre sus cosas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero valía la pena el riesgo. Estaba claro que Sherlock no el contaría nada y menos aún Mycroft. Abrió la caja y comenzó a revisar el contenido. Buscó en la letra T y en la V, pero no halló nada, levantó carpetas al azar tratando de dejarlas lo más ordenado posible. Cuando llegó a la letra G, sacó las carpetas del interior y comenzó a mirarlas. La verdad era que ya se estaba dando por vencido cuando una fotografía cayó a sus pies.

Era una foto antigua y un poco arrugada, John la tomó y sintió como su corazón se detenía por un minuto.


	4. Chapter 4

John jamás se imaginó cómo era Sherlock cuando joven, pero el chico que le devolvía la mirada desde la fotografía le mostraba a un muchacho realmente guapo. Su cabello estaba más largo que ahora y una tímida sonrisa asomaba a su rostro, llevaba una polera azul y el chico al cual abrazaba llevaba una blanca. Víctor sonreía a la cámara y sujetaba con sus manos el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros, sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz del Sol. Ambos muchachos se veían realmente felices, era un día de verano y el fondo dejaba ver un lago cristalino y una paisaje rodeado de naturaleza.

Giró la foto, la fecha era de marzo del 1997 y tenía una dedicatoria: "Dijiste que venían tiempos difíciles, pero no tengo miedo, no importa lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos…pase lo que pase recuérdanos así, felices…este ha sido el mejor verano de nuestras vidas. V."

Una extraña pena se apoderó de John, pero no fue por el hecho de saber que su amigo había sido amado (y que probablemente él también hubiera amado de vuelta) sino, que en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Sherlock jamás se había repuesto a esa separación. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, el detective le dijo que estaba casado con su trabajo y que no tenía tiempo para mantener relaciones con otras personas. Con el paso del tiempo John estaba seguro que su amigo le había dicho la verdad, pues jamás lo notó interesado en nadie, salvo en Irene Adler por quien pareció sentir un dejo de admiración más que de amor. Pero aquella foto le había revelado que sí había tiempo para querer, pero que esa ya no era una opción para él. Era como cuando hacía un experimento, si no obtenía el resultado esperado lo intentaba hasta que funcionaba, llegando a un fin y luego lo archivaba, seguramente con Víctor había pasado algo así, habían llegado a un mal final y había desechado al amor para siempre.

La fotografía temblaba en su mano, así que la guardó, preguntándose si en realidad había deseado encontrar algo distinto. Quizás este reencuentro fuese algo bueno para su amigo, que desde su regreso estaba más huraño que antes (sí, aquello era posible), quizás un poco de amor le haría bien…pero aquella idea aterrorizaba a John, aquella idea que se había formado en su cerebro mientras hablaban con Mycroft regresó con más fuerza. Aquella idea era sencilla, era aceptar el hecho de que él era parte de un fragmento en la vida de Sherlock, que fuera de su amistad había muchas cosas más, cosas de las que él ya no era parte.

Aquello lo devastó…

Cuando llegó a su casa Mary lo esperaba con una sonrisa y palabras llenas de amor, como siempre que estaba deprimido, lo hacía sentir mejor y menos solo. Pero en la intimidad de su mente, John sabía que no eran las palabras de Mary ni sus caricias lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba con cada fibra de su ser era la compañía de Sherlock, esa insoportable compañía que había envuelto toda su existencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar rogando que al llegar un nuevo día, esa sensación que ardía en su pecho desapareciera.

Y así fue, se despertó con la suave luz del amanecer sobre su rostro y un mensaje de texto enviado a las 5 de la mañana por Sherlock. "Tómenos desayuno a las 9 en el Goldini, Gloucester Road, Kensington. PD: Trae tu cupón de descuento y tu revolver. S.H." Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del doctor.

A las 9 en punto estaban junto a Sherlock hablando del caso, su amigo parecía muy emocionado.

- Tengo una pista excelente, está noche iremos por ella, necesito que me acompañes, luego de esto jamás dirás que no te llevo a lugares emocionantes. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Caminaron por los barrios malos de Londres, como en los viejos tiempo Sherlock le daba dinero a su red de vagabundos y estos ponían a su disposición información que nadie más podría conseguir. John estaba seguro que ese era el mejor sistema para cazar criminales.

Caminaron durante varias horas, sin decir nada en especial. John moría de ganas por preguntarle a Sherlock sobre Víctor, pero sentía que ese aún era terreno peligroso. Por lo demás, esta salida juntos le había subido el ánimo, el sueño reparador se había llevado todos los malos y estúpidos pensamientos.

Eran casi medio día cuando se separaron, John debía ir a trabajar, noticia que a Sherlock parecía molestarle siempre, pero que asumía poniendo su cara de niño amurrado.

Eran eso de las 3 de la tarde cuando su móvil sonó, la voz del detective sonaba nerviosa:

- John, Víctor tuvo un accidente en su auto, lo están llevando a tu hospital, voy en camino, Lestrade también creo.

John corrió hacía urgencias y vio la ambulancia que llegaba, bajaban a un hombre y lo ingresaban a la sala de observaciones. Se acercó y para alivio observó que Víctor parecía estar bien, reclinado en la camilla solo tenía algunas heridas menores y moretones varios, nada de lo cual preocuparse. Lo que si, parecía estar enormemente enojado y pedía a gritos que le enviaran a los agentes de policía.

La sargento Donovan llegó junto a Lestrade quien saludó a John y lo invitó a ser parte de la conversación. Víctor sonrió a John al verlo, parecía algo más calmado. Sus dientes eran blancos y parejos, su sonrisa era adorable, John no pudo evitar recordar aquella fotografía…tenía razón, si alguien tuviera que recordarlo de alguna forma, debía ser sonriendo y feliz. ¿Así lo haría Sherlock?

- Dijiste que tenías policías custodiando el lugar y adivina, ¡me cortaron los putos frenos del auto! Casi me matan por su ineptitud, ¿qué mierda les pasa? – Víctor echaba rayos por los ojos otra vez.

- Señor Trevor, lo lamentamos, teníamos vigilada la calle, pero no pensamos en el estacionamiento. – Sally Donovan hablaba rápidamente.

- Se nota que no pensaban, tuve mucha suerte de poder saltar del maldito coche.

- Revisaremos las cámaras de seguridad, ahora lo mejor es que descanse. – Sentenció Lestrade obligando a todos a salir del box.

Estaban saliendo de la sala de enfermos y el médico de turno comenzaba a revisar a Victor quien se quejaba de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Ese hombre guapísimo, pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. – Dijo la agente Donovan que lo miraba desde la puerta.

- No le encuentro nada del otro mundo. – Dijo John con un poco de celos.

- Es que tú no eres gay John, no te das cuenta lo sexy que es, pero acá llega nuestro sicópata favorito y de seguro él sí va a poder apoyar mi opinión.

Sherlock entró rápidamente a la sala.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Ahí. – John le indicó el box donde revisaban a Víctor , quien seguía quejándose por algo.

El detective entró al pequeño cubículo de observaciones, Trevor lo miró con cara pena, después de todo, Sherlock le había advertido que tuviera cuidado yd e igual forma había terminado en el hospital. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le tocó las heridas del rostro.

- ¿qué? El freak lo conoce…oh ¿no me digas que también es gay? – Sally hablaba con real decepción. – Todos los hombres guapos son gay, esto es injusto y con ese ¡sicópata! Te han cambiado John, ¿no estás celoso?

- De qué hablas, Sherlock es mi amigo y…- La frase quedó a medias.

Sherlock salió del box y fue donde John, ignorando por completo a la agente Donovan con quien no había vuelto a hablar luego de que lo acusara de fraude. Empezaron a caminare hacia la salida. Sherlock tenía una extraña vibración producto de la rabia.

- John, está noche iremos a cazar a nuestra presa, tengo identificado a uno de los hombres, puede ser peligroso y fuera de la ley, la pregunta es ¿me acompañarás?

- Dónde quieras y cuándo quieras.

Algo parecido al cariño apareció en el rostro de Sherlock, durante un segundo sus ojos verde azulados dejaron ver algo que lo acercaba a la ternura mucho más que todo lo que John había visto hasta entonces.

- Estaba seguro de que tú nunca te echarías atrás en el último instante.

Un momento después, había vuelto a ser el hombre dominador y práctico al que John acompañaría hasta las puertas del mismísimo Infierno.


	5. Chapter 5

John iba camino a su casa, aún faltaban un par de horas para reunirse con Sherlock en Baker street y quería dormir un rato, su instinto le decía que hoy tendría una noche agitada. Ya estaba por llegar a su casa cuando un gran auto negro paró junto a él. John sabía a la perfección qué era lo que seguía a continuación.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en el Club Diógenes sentado junto a Mycroft quien tomaba un té relajadamente. Habitualmente John no tenía idea porque era llamado por el mayor de los Holmes, pero está vez, se alegraba de que lo hubieran convocado, ya que estaba seguro que el misterioso Víctor Trevor algo tenía que ver.

- Bien John, imagino que supones que te traje a aquí para preguntarte por Sherlock. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Sí, pero la verdad no sé qué es lo que piensas que puedo contarte.

- Quiero que me digas cómo está, cómo ha actuado. Ya viste nuestra pequeña discusión del día de ayer. Quiero saber cómo a reaccionado a la inesperada visita de Víctor.

- Mmm…la verdad yo lo he visto normal, normal para ser Sherlock. – John trató de pensar en Sherlock, pero le resultaba difícil no empezar a divagar cada vez que recordaba a su amigo.

- Vamos, esfuérzate.

- Ansioso…esa es la palabra, Sherlock jamás ha sido de reacciones muy viscerales, pero siento que desde que vio a Víctor a tratado de terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Se vía molesto al principio, pero ahora, sobre todo hoy que Víctor sufrió un accidente, se vía decidido. – Sentenció.

- Eso es bueno, desde que volvió a la cotidianidad, Sherlock ha estado en un proceso de adaptación y la verdad, no estoy seguro que Víctor Trevor sea lo mejor para él en este momento. Tenía la esperanza que al verlo te dieras cuenta de cuánto te necesita y te mudaras a vivir con él, pero supongo que terminar un matrimonio no es algo muy fácil.

- ¿De qué hablas? . –John estaba rojo de vergüenza.

- Hablo de ustedes John, tu siempre has sido un elemento positivo en la vida de Sherlock, lo ayudaste a ser una mejor persona, a mejorar su hábitos, cosa que durante años tratamos en la familia, pero en la que fallamos abismalmente.

- Lo que pasa es que Sherlock es una persona especial…

- Lo sé y Víctor también lo sabía. Sherlock te contó cómo se conocieron, ¿algo sobre su historia juntos?

- No.

- Bueno, se conocieron cuando estaban en el colegio universitario, el bull-terrier de Víctor mordió el talón de mi hermano, el cual en un acto sumamente dramático, estuvo 10 días en cama, tiempo en el cual Víctor fue a visitarlo, al principio eran unas visitas muy breves, pero en las cuales se dieron cuenta que pese a que tenían caracteres sumamente diferente, también tenían mucho en común. Sobre todo en la falta de amigos. Ya al final del curso eran inseparables y Sherlock, como jamás lo había hecho, se fue a pasar el verano junto a él. Aquella ocasión fue la primera vez que alguien le dijo a Sherlock que debería hacer de la observación, su forma de vida, esa persona fue el padre de Víctor.

Ese mismo verano aquel hombre murió y Sherlock ayudó a Víctor a comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido, un pasado turbio y una mala visita acabaron con aquel hombre, dejando huérfano a su único hijo. Aquello conmovió el corazón de piedra de mi hermano, uniéndolos aún más, transformándose en algo así como mejores amigos. Cuando entraron al año siguiente, eran inseparables. Víctor pasaba gran cantidad de días en nuestra casa y Sherlock en la de él. Era cosa de tiempo para que ocurriera lo inevitable. – Mycroft levantó una ceja y suspiró.- Sin embargo, Víctor tenía demasiado influencia sobre mi hermano y lo hacía actuar de formas que él no estaba acostumbrado. Víctor siempre ha sido un rebelde, un hombre con ideales muy marcados y una voluntad única. Así que Sherlock le seguía el amén en todo, juntos eran de temer. Podría contarte una infinidad de problemas en los cuales se vieron envueltos por la temeraria actitud de Víctor y la astucia e inteligencia de mi hermano. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles para madre y para mi, que nunca habíamos tenido que ligar con las hormonas de mi hermano, quien siempre había sido un solitario.

Luego de ese agitado año, se fueron de vacaciones juntos a recorrer Inglaterra, durante más de un mes no tuvimos noticias de ellos y cuando regresaron venían destruidos, habían tenido unas salidas extremas. Así que antes de empezar el curso decidí que había que ponerle punto final a esto.

John no podía imaginar a su amigo siendo un joven rebelde, pero algo en la expresión de Mycroft le hizo saber que decía la verdad.

- Un día llegaron temprano a casa y bueno…digamos que entre al lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. – El rostro de Mycroft se volvió frío como la piedra. – Sin embargo, jamás pensé que las palabras que dije ese día me costarían para siempre el cariño y confianza de Sherlock, esa fue la última vez que se vieron y desde entonces mi hermano se volvió un animal solitario. Hasta ahora que te conoció a ti.

John tenía una extraña pena otra vez, todas sus ideas sobre lo que había pasado entre Víctor y su amigo se veían comprobadas, pero jamás imaginó que Mycroft hubiera tenido que ver. Aquello lo volvía aún más injusto. Tuvo unas ganas terribles de gritarle a Mycroft, como aquella vez cuando supo que lo había vendido a Moriarty, ganas de decirle que si acaso era consciente del daño que le había provocado a Sherlock, pero solo pudo decir unas pocas palabras.

- ¿Sherlock era feliz?

El mayor de los Holmes lo miró con una expresión de duda.

- Feliz, Mycroft, ¿tu hermano sonreía estando con Víctor? ¿Alguna vez te fijaste en eso, te preocupaste de si él estaba bien? ¿O solo te importaba el qué dirán?. –Una furia ardía en su pecho. – Tienes razón, cuando yo conocí a Sherlock, él no tenía relación con nadie, estaba seguro que jamás había tenido un amigo, pero ahora veo la razón, no era porque el fuera raro, sino, porque que le tiene pánico a las relaciones, a las personas y lo que pueda pasar con ellas ¿has pensado en cuánto sufrió cuando se separó de Víctor? ¿En qué le ocurrió luego de que tú te entrometieras?

Mycroft lo miraba con enojo, después de todo, John estaba diciendo una verdad en la cual jamás había querido pensar.

- Traté John, pero Sherlock se encerró dentro de si mismo y jamás volvió a permitirme saber que pensaba, me volví su enemigo, pero he sido yo la única persona que lo ha cuidado siempre.

- Claro, el hermano mayor al rescate que termina arruinando su vida. Lo hiciste mal y luego lo volviste hacer. Contigo no hay caso ¿verdad?

- Tú no tienes idea lo que ser el hermano de Sherlock.

- No, pero sí sé lo que es ser su amigo y me siento terriblemente mal por lo que le pasó. Agradezco que me hayas dicho esto, pero no voy a ayudarte en nada. Ahora entiendo porque Sherlock no te perdona y sabes, no lo culpo, yo tampoco lo haría.

Y diciendo aquello se paró, necesitaba salir de ahí, tenía ganas de vomitar.

- Cuídalo John, cuídalo de Víctor, no creas en esos ojos verdes, él no fue como tú, él solo le trajo problemas a mi hermano.

- De quien debería cuidarlo es de ti, Mycroft, tu hermano ya es un hombre y él sabrá lo que quiere hacer con su vida.

John caminaba muy rápido, tenía ganas de ir a donde Sherlock y abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no tuviera más miedo. Sentía que debía cuidarlo, pero no solo de Víctor y Mycroft, sino de todo el mundo, todo este mundo horrible que se había dedicado a hacerlo sufrir. Por primera vez se sintió como el único en quien Sherlock podía confiar, él preferiría morir antes que dañar a su amigo.

Caminó durante mucho tiempo, las calles no parecían importar. Pensó en que esos 3 años sin Sherlock habían sido horribles, había sufrido tanto pensado en que su amigo estaba muerto, de hecho, si de él hubiera dependido lo hubiera seguido hasta le mismo infierno, pero su condición de sobreviviente lo había ayudado a seguir adelante. Revivió toda la pena de aquella separación y se preguntó cómo el detective habría llevado la tristeza de verse lejos de John, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía imaginarlo. ¿Lo habría ocultado dentro de sí como lo hizo con Víctor? ¿Lo habría extrañado como extrañó a Víctor? No sabía por qué se comparaba con él, pero por un instante, deseo ser así de importante para Sherlock. Deseó ser una parte fundamental de su historia. Deseó ser amado.


	6. Chapter 6

Eran casi las 11 cuando llegó a baker street, había pensado toda la tarde en lo que le dijo Mycroft y aún no estaba seguro de lo que haría, tenía la clara idea de que quería hablar con su amigo y tratar de llegar a esa parte humana tan escondida que tenía, pero la manera en la cual haría aquello, aún no lo sabía con certeza. Las reacciones de Sherlock desde su regreso a veces sorprendían a John, le hacían preguntarse sobre qué cosas había visto su amigo, qué era aquello que lo había hecho reflexionar ¿Muerte?¿sufrimiento? ¿cuáles eran las cosas que hacían temblar a Sherlock? Aún no podía ni imaginar una respuesta.

Iba vestido de estricto negro, como se lo había pedido el detective y (también a petición suya) llevaba puesto sus bototos militares. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Sherlock, pero cuando entró a la sala, la escena que ocurría era bastante peculiar.

Por un lado estaba Sherlock sentado en su sillón vestido al más puro estilo gótico. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa blanca rasgada en los hombros, a eso le sumaba unos collares con puntas y tachas, también tenía los ojos delineados de negro y el pelo alisado, definitivamente Tilo Wolff tendría mucho que envidiarle en ese momento. Estaba con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados en un acto de profunda meditación. Por otro lado, sentado en el sillón de enfrente (¡sí, el de John!) Víctor también iba vestido con pantalones de cuero negro, pero en su caso, llevaba una especie de camiseta negra con correas de cueros y hebillas puestas en ellas, dándole un look bastante sadomasoquista y se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas jugando con una Nintendo 3DS color rojo. Al entrar John se puso de pie haciendo tintinear las cadenas de su cinturón.

La Señora Hudson los observaba con cara de preocupación, mientras recogía las tazas de la mesa.

- Mmm...ok, ¿alguien salió del closet? – John miró a Sherlock quien abrió los ojos.

- Llegaste, te estábamos esperado.

- Hola Doctor Watson. – Víctor sonrió, con esa pinta parecía un chiquillo rebelde. – Supongo que va a acompañarnos.

- Eso depende de si van a usar látigos o no, además nunca me han gustado los tríos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Esta vez era Sherlock quien preguntaba con cara de duda.

- No te preocupes, él jamás a entendido las bromas en doble sentido. – Víctor parecía divertido con la situación.

- No te imaginas la sorpresa que fue cuando Sherlock entró a mi pieza pidiéndome el delineador y la máscara de pestañas ¡oh John! pensé que se había vuelto loco, pero ahora estoy convencida de ello. –La Señora Hudson estaba ahí esperando una explicación.- Y después llegó Víctor a pintarse con mis cosas también, son cosméticos caros, saben…

- Hoy iremos a apresar a uno de los hombres que estuvo en la Fábrica. –Sherlock la cortó en seco.- Su nombre es Many y podremos encontrarlo en la Discotec Inferno, pero para ello debemos ser unos más del lugar. Por cierto, Víctor no estaba invitado, pero como siempre es imposible sacárselo de encima.

- Lo dices por experiencia propia. –Preguntó sin querer John. Su tono había sido más acusatorio de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Tranquilo Doctor Watson, no queremos que el detective estrella nos haga cortocircuito de tanto no entender las referencias. – Víctor miró a John quien a su vez parecía muy avergonzando por lo dicho. Sherlock por su parte miraba al uno y al otro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- John, llámame John. – La solemnidad de Víctor lo tenía estresado, quería sentirlo como un igual en caso que no lo soportara más y quisiera estrangularlo.

- Ok. Supongo que no quieres sombra de ojos ¿verdad? .- Trevor sonreía otra vez. Había algo en esa mirada que a John le hacía pensar en Irene Adler, quizás era ese aire de superioridad, ese aire de tener bajo pleno control a Sherlock era lo que le ponía los pelos de punta estando junto a él. Como los detestaba a ambos.

- Basta, ya no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos. Nuestro amigo ya debe estar ahí.

En menos de 20 minutos, habían llegado a la discotec Inferno. Era un enorme recinto subterráneo ubicado bajo una galería comercial. En la entrada había un hombre que al menos media unos dos metros, era calvo y vestía un terno negro. John tuvo al certeza que un golpe de ese tipo y mataría a quien fuera. Ojalá Many no fuera como él.

Sherlock mostró unos tickets en la entrada y bajaron por una escalera alumbrada por luces azules de Neón. Chicos y chicas de diferentes edades estaban apostados en sillones rojos, por un momento John pudo sentir todos sus ojos curiosos sobre ellos. Él sin duda, estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero Sherlock y Víctor combinaban a la perfección, no solo con el ambiente, sino también entre ellos. Al pasar hacían a la gente murmurar, las mujeres los miraban con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, mientras que los hombres, los devoraban con la mirada.

Luego de bajar a unas cuentas escaleras llegaron a una pista de baile en la cual fácilmente habían más de 100 personas, "face to face" de Siouxsie and the banshees mantenía meneándose a los múltiples bailarines del lugar, quienes como hipnotizados por la melodía navegaban en sus propios pensamientos. John miró a Sherlock quien le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La pista tenía pasillos a cada extremo alumbrados por luces rojas. Entraron por uno de ellos y el suelo se elevó a un momento haciéndolos llegar a la gran pista central.

Aquel óvalo gigante estaba decorado por unas gárgoles que mostraban amenazadoramente sus fauces abiertas. El DJ estaba ubicado en una alta tarima al costado izquierdo y a ambos lados de él, se encontraban unas jaulas donde unas chicas vestidas de látex bailaban fervientemente.

John se sintió mareado por la fuerte música y las luces estereoscópicas, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba tratando de reenfocarse cuando alguien lo tomó de la mano. Sherlock lo tenía sujeto firmemente y lo miraba, tratando de decirle algo, pero el ruido del lugar no dejó que el doctor entendiera qué era lo que le decía, así que solo asintió.

Tenía razón, jamás volvería a decir que Sherlock no lo llevaba a lugares interesantes.

El mar de gente, bailaba como una sola ola, John camino hacia la barra, si algo le apetecía en ese momento era una cerveza para pasar el sofocante calor. Levantó la vista buscando al detective, no le costó mucho trabajo ubicarlo ya que en ese momento Víctor lo ayudaba a subir a uno de los cubos del centro de la pista. En ningún momento de su vida, John había imaginado que Sherlock sabía bailar y menos aún, aquella música electrónica. "Lucifer Rising" de Inkubus Sukkubus comenzó a sonar con fuerza y el detective y su compañero se movían al ritmo de la música.

Pese a todo el ruido que había a su alrededor, John sabía que Sherlock era capaz de verlo todo, cada persona, cada movimiento que ocurría en el lugar pasaba veloz por su cerebro que era capaz de analizar una gran cantidad de datos. Víctor le susurraba algo al oído de vez en cuando haciendo que los vellos de la nuca de John se erizaban, era como si en cualquier momento, le fuera a dar un beso, con las luces estereoscópicas los movimientos eran muy fugaces y cada acercamiento parecía peligroso.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando de un momento a otro, Sherlock saltó de la tarima, Víctor lo siguió en el acto al igual que John. El detective había encontrado a quien buscaba, de eso no había duda. John avanzó lo más rápido que pudo entre el mar de gente que se apretaban unos con otros. Cuando llegó a la puerta por la cual había desaparecido su compañero, vio como Víctor peleaba con un tipo muy alto. John no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando otro hombre de piel negra comenzó a atacarlo a él también. Los cuatro peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, Víctor era realmente bueno para las peleas, ya que pese a estar en desventaja de tamaño tenía prácticamente noqueado a su contrincante. John también estaba dominando a su oponente, había recibido algunos golpes, pero nada que un soldado no pudiera soportar.

La batalla terminó cuando Víctor le propinó un golpe con una botella al hombre negro quien quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Trevor.

- Sí, sí estoy bien –John jadeaba. – ¿Dónde está Sherlock?.

- Subió por esa escalera.

Sin una palabra más ambos corrieron escalera arriba en busca del detective.

Sherlock había distinguido inmediatamente a Many. Era un hombre alto con la piel más blanca que hubiera visto. Parecía un fantasma. Su cabello era largo y blanco al igual que sus pestañas y su ropa. Sus ojos color sangre lo miraron directamente. Fue cosa de un segundo cuando ya iba corriendo trás de él, en ningún momento se percató que Víctor se quedaba atrás, de hecho lo único que gritó mientras le daba alcance al albino fue "¡Corre John!".

Llegaron al altillo del lugar, era una sala que olía a ranció con una puerta que daba a al salida de emergencia.

- No sacas nada con correr Many, te tengo dentro de mi red y es mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber.

- Jamás. –Un fuego ardía en sus ojos.

- Eres cómplice y la policía irá tras de ti, fue muy tonto ayudar a ese hombre por una falsa promesa de dinero.

- ¿falsa?, ¿cómo sabes que es falsa? ¡estás mintiendo!

- Créeme, ese hombre no sabe dónde está el dinero y a la persona a la cual está dando caza lo sabe menos aún. Te voy a dar una oportunidad Many, dime dónde está y puede que declare a tu favor en el juicio.

- Jamás iré a juicio y tú jamás podrás encontrarlo, imbécil, él sobrevivió a la muerte y podrá sobrevivir al grandioso Sherlock Holmes.

- ¿Debería tenerle miedo acaso?

- Por supuesto que sí, él va a conseguir lo que busca, no podrás evitarlo y luego parte de ese tesoro será mío.

- ¿Tuyo? Lo dudo, Víctor no sabe dónde está el dinero, pero yo sí lo sé. – El albino abrió mucho los ojos como tratando de adivinar si Sherlock mentía o no.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Porque soy el grandioso Sherlock Holmes y jamás me equivoco. – Sentenció levantando una ceja.

- ¡Dime dónde está!

- Claro que no, primero entrégame a Jack Prendergast.

Many saltó sobre Sherlock y se ensalzaron una fuerte lucha. Golpes iban y venían. La batalla estaba llegando a su punto culmine dando por perdedor al albino cuando un dardo cruzó la estancia clavándose en el brazo del detective, quien trastabilló cayendo de espalda al suelo.

- Déjalo. –Ordenó el anciano hombre que lo había atacado, tenía alrededor de unos 60 años, era delgado, pero su musculatura mostraba que seguía siendo un hombre fuerte pese a su edad . – Lo necesitamos vivo…el estuvo con el Juez Trevor cuando murió, lo más probable es que sí sepa dónde está el tesoro.

- Voy…- Sherlock trataba de moverse, pero la droga comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

- No trates de moverte Holmes o terminarás ahogándote en tu propio vómito. Si quieres encontrarme ya sabes dónde encontrarme. –Dijo el hombre dejando un papel dentro del pantalón del detective. – No olvides llevar al pequeño Víctor, sin él no serás bienvenido.

Jack abrió la puerta de emergencias dejando entrar una fría brisa. Many se acercó a Sherlock que seguía acostado en el suelo semi consiente y trataba de levantarse. Se arrodilló junto a él y le dijo al oído.

- Eres leyenda entre los criminales, no te imaginas cuánto de deseo ser yo quien te mate.- Sherlock sentía la respiración agitada del hombre, su boca rozaba su oreja. – Recuérdame bien. – Acercó su rostro aún más al del detective, sus narices casi se tocaban.

Many iba a decir algo más cuando al unísono dos voces gritaron.

- ¡Eyyyy!

El albino estaba casi sobre Sherlock, Víctor y John entraron a la habitación corriendo y vieron al detective con aquel tipo encima. Cuando gritaron el criminal salió corriendo a través de la puerta de escape. John se acercó a Sherlock y comprobó que estaba bien, pero al parecer había sido drogado.

- John, ya sé quién es, cuando despierte recuérdame el pantalón.

- Ok, Sherlock, cuidado, estás desvariando.

Junto a Víctor lo levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a sacarlo del lugar. Ya se encontraban afuera y el aire fresco les sentó muy bien a todos, había sido una noche muy agitada y a John aún le dolían los golpes que había recibido.

- Ese hombre quería besarme. –balbuceó el detective, quien trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero solo lograba tambalearse entre los otros dos.

- Vaya, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte Sherlock, no volverá a buscarte –Rio Víctor, que entre los moretones de la mañana y los de ahora, llevaba cara de dolor. – Eres un pésimo besador.

Sherlock lo miró con rencor y luego se volteó a John.

- No le creas, es mentira. – John estaba sorprendido, en realidad no tenía idea que decir. Sherlock volvió a mirar a Víctor. –Lo que pasó con tu diente fue tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

- Por supuesto. Yo fui algo incidental en eso.

- Claro, por eso tú pagaste el dentista ¿verdad? - El detective cerró los ojos ignorando ese último comentario.

Cuando llegaron a Baker Street ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana. Luego de la conversación entre Víctor y Sherlock, John no se sentía de ánimo de decir nada más, así que había sido un viaje silencioso. Subieron al detective a su habitación y lo recostaron en la cama. John estaba listo para salir cuando vio que Víctor comenzaba a sacarle la chaqueta al dormido detective.

- ¿qué haces?

- Pues le saco la ropa. – Dijo Trevor mientras terminaba con su labor.

- No, si eso lo veo, te preguntó por qué.

- No vas a dejar que duerma con la ropa puesta ¿verdad?

- A él no le va a importar. – John comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sobre todo ahora que Víctor le abría los botones de la camisa al detective.

- No le gusta dormir con ropa. – Dijo respondiendo con indiferencia mientras le terminaba de sacar la camisa. – ¿De qué son todas esas cicatrices?

La blanca piel del Sherlock se encontraba cubierta con marcas de viejas heridas. John jamás veía al detective sin ropa y no había tenido la oportunidad de ver el mutilado estado en el cual se encontraba su amigo. Eran de todos los tamaños, algunas sin duda, habían sido más profundas que otras, pero seguramente todos fueron dolorosas.

John tuvo la certeza que esas marcas eran producto de esos 3 años, esos malditos 3 años en que Sherlock estuvo solo. Víctor recorría con su delgado dedo las diferentes marcas que habían en el abdomen del detective, quien en ese momento comenzaba a roncar. Contemplaba las cicatrices con una expresión fría que John no estaba seguro cómo interpretar. En eso, sus manos llegaron hasta la orilla del cinturón del pantalón y comenzaron a desabrocharlo.

- Suficiente. – John habló con aquella voz militar que solo ocupaba cuando realmente quería hacerse oír. – Salgamos de aquí. – Tomó del brazo a Víctor y lo sacó de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, John de verdad tenía ganas de golpear a Víctor, no tan solo por su atrevimiento de tocar así como así a Sherlock, sino, porque en realidad estaba más celoso de lo que se atrevía siquiera a imaginar.

Tomó su chaqueta para salir, cuando se percató que Víctor había encendido la tetera.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero un té. – Trevor tenía esa cara de falsa inocencia de la cual le había hablado Mycroft. – ¿Ya te vas?

- No hasta que tú te vayas.

Víctor rió mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos. John no estaba seguro si realmente quería tener esta conversación, pero al parecer la había iniciado sin quererlo.

- Mira, John, todavía no estoy muy seguro de cuál es tu relación con Sherlock, pero imaginó que solo has sido su amigo, tú mismo dijiste que no eras gay y bla bla bla, así que déjame en paz, lo que yo converse, haga o quiera con Sherlock es asunto nuestro. Lo conozco hace mucho tiempo y sé a la perfección cuál es el límite. No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal, estamos del mismo lado.

- Claro que no. Mycroft me contó sobre ti. – Un expresión de odio apareció en la cara de Víctor. – No es que él sea santo de mi devoción, pero conozco a Sherlock más que nadie y estoy seguro que quiere que te vayas lo más pronto posible.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala.

- Lo sé John y también sé por qué es, pero el destino me trajo aquí y no voy a irme sin jugar todas las cartas, así que deberías dejarnos en paz.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay un ustedes. –a John le ardía la vena de la sien. – Y no te voy a dejar en paz, voy a cuidar de él.

La tetera comenzó a sonar dejando una estela de vapor en la sala.

- Ok, me tomaré mi té y me voy. – Víctor se vertió el agua. – Por cierto, mándale mis saludos a la señora Watson, después de todo, imagino que ella también necesitará dea alguien que la cuide.

Aquello sí había sido un golpe bajo. John terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio a Víctor salió.

En menos de 48 horas, había sentido el impulso de matar a aquel hombre, más veces de lo que hubiera creído posible y no sabía si sería capaz de seguir conteniéndose. Caminó hasta su casa, que por primera vez le pareció ajena. El frío del comedor no tan solo le caló los huesos, sino también el corazón. La imagen del dedo de Víctor recorriendo el cuerpo de Sherlock no se iba a borrar jamás de su mente.

Se acostó en el sillón y murmuró el nombre de su amigo como una oración sin saber que en ese mismo momento Sherlock también lo llamaba en la oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

- _¿Siempre han sido tan verdes?_

_Cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntaba lo mismo mientras sus ojos verdes azulados le cantaban a los míos._

- _Sí, Sherlock, siempre han sido tan verdes._

_ ._

_.  
_

Sherlock había estaba soñando o más bien recordando.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la pesadez que sentía era demasiada, así que decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo tratando de despertar. Podía sentir que estaba en su cama, pero jamás se había percatado que era tan pequeña. Estiró su mano y se topó con algo cálido junto a él. La respiración lenta y rítmica lo asustó, habían pasado muchos años desde que compartió su cama con alguien. Comenzó a recorrer con la punta de sus dedos la delgada espalda que estaba envuelta en un pijama de franela, subió a través de ella y sintió en cabello largo. Supo inmediatamente que sería negro.

Se acercó un poco, Víctor olía a humo y a miel, siempre había olido a miel, pero aquel pijama tenía el aroma de alguien más. Sherlock lo reconoció en el acto, ese, era el aroma de John. Dejó vagar su mente e imaginó que era John quien respiraba tranquilamente a su lado, pero el aroma dulce de la piel de Víctor lo desconcentraba.

Siempre lo había hecho. Trató de dormirse otra vez. No sabía por qué razón Víctor había terminado metido dentro de su cama y menos aún, por qué llevaba puesto el pijama de John. Tenía muchas cosas que averiguar cuando pudiera levantarse. Al menos, tenía los pantalones en el lugar que correspondía, aquello era una buena señal.

Miel y trigo, una vez le dijo a Víctor que su aroma era el de la primavera y él había sonreído. Su sonrisa le hacía temblar el corazón. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta, hacía 15 años atrás.

En el colegio universitario Sherlock no tenía amigos ni gente con la cual le gustase compartir, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba haciendo investigaciones y poniendo a prueba sus métodos de deducción, ya que sus condiscípulos le tenían miedo, se sentían intimidados por él, quien solo mirándolos les podía decir hasta lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Para esos muchachos, él solo era el raro de la clase. Solo compartía con ellos mientras practicaba boxeo y esgrima, pero además de eso no había nada más que los acercara.

Aquella tarde iba camino a la capilla. No es que fuera un hombre creyente, pero el colegio siempre estaba lleno de ruido y aquel lugar le entregaba el espacio perfecto para meditar en silencio. Las grandes ventanas con mosaicos hacían del lugar un puzle multicolor del cual le gustaba ser parte, pero que en ningún momento, le hacían creer que allí moraba un Dios.

Estaba cruzando el patio central del lugar cuando un bull terrier salió de la nada y clavo sus afilados dientes en su talón. Fue doloroso, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, sin embargo, la idea de permanecer 10 días libre de los deberes le pareció lo suficientemente tentadora como para armar un gran escándalo y quedarse en cama leyendo e investigando. No tenía idea de quién era aquella bestia y tampoco tenía el ánimo de buscarlo en ese momento, así que pospuso aquella investigación para cuando pudiera caminar sin problemas. Tenía unas cuentas palabras que intercambiar con el dueño del perro.

Sin embargo, aquella misma tarde él apareció. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró. Era alto, quizás del mismo porte de Sherlock, pero tenía los ojos de un verde intenso. Su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba con su cabello negro y la expresión de culpa en su rostro le indicó inmediatamente que era el dueño del animal.

Esa primera visita solo duró unos minutos, Víctor le había llevado una caja con galletas con chocolate en señal de disculpa que terminaron comiendo juntos en silencio. Luego de aquel encuentro, Sherlock estuvo seguro que no volvería. Pero al día siguiente a las 6 en punto el muchacho estaba otra vez en el umbral, esta vez como trufas rellenas con coñac.

En esa segunda visita conversaron un poco más. Víctor le comentó que su padre era Juez y que su madre había muerto hacia algunos años atrás. Tenía mucha facilidad para entablar una conversación, cosa que para el aún no detective, era un mundo desconocido. Cuando terminaron las trufas y Victor se marchó, dejando la habitación en un extraño silencio.

La tercera visitó comenzó con un brownie de chocolate. Aquel día Sherlock le contó sobre él. Jamás había tenido un interlocutor que estuviera interesado en lo que tuviera que decir, a excepción de su querido hermano Mycroft que solía ser el único que lo entendía. Pero Víctor resultó ser un excelente compañero de conversación, asistía con la cabeza y preguntaba cuando algo no estaba claro. Tenía mucha paciencia con Sherlock, a quien le costaba articular las ideas cuando se trataba de su vida personal. Aquella visita duró más de 3 horas. Para cuando Víctor se había marchado, Sherlock sintió aquel vacío otra vez y se preguntó si acaso eso se sentiría tener un amigo.

Para el cuarto encuentro, Sherlock había enterrado durante toda la tarde las ansías de ver a Víctor, no le había preguntado si vendría, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba seguro que así sería. Así que cuando el chico apareció por la puerta, se alegró sinceramente. Aquel día comieron manzanas confitadas y hablaron durante más de 4 horas. Hablaron sobre sus compañeros de escuela y sus maestros, que clases eran sus favoritas y cuales odiaban desde lo más profundo. Esa noche la despedida fue un poco triste.

El quinto día fue mejor aún que el anterior. Aquella tarde comieron pie de limón mientras leían poemas de Whitman, que eran los favoritos de Víctor. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, era un verdadero deleite escucharlo recitar. Leyeron durante horas, a Sherlock el tiempo jamás le había parecido tan relativo, la compañía de ese extraño muchacho de ojos verdes le traía una inesperada tranquilidad. Cuando era media noche y Víctor de marchó, Sherlock pensó que ya quería que fuesen las seis.

El sexto día a las seis de la tarde, Víctor entró con una caja con masitas bañadas en azúcar, se veía feliz. Aquel día hablaron sobre las cosas en las cuales creían. Era un tema que a Sherlock jamás (de los jamases) le había importado. ¿Dios? ¿El superhombre? Qué eran aquellas palabras más que simples conceptos abstractos. A Sherlock le gustaba la realidad, las cosas que podía comprobar a través de sus ojos. Problema más método científico lo eran todo. En cambio Víctor creía en la revolución de las ideas, en que las personas eran lo más importante y que vivir una vida plena lo eran todo. No tenía miedo de salir del margen, de llevar las cosas al extremo. El mundo era un lugar que descubrir y él era un pirata. Un pirata, Sherlock había querido ser un pirata cuando niño. Recorrer los mares, conquistar lugares, ser un errante sin rumbo. Aquello había sido una parte de su vida que había muerto en manos de su intelecto. Pero ahora, ahí estaba él, con sus ojos verdes diciéndole que habían miles de lugares en los cuales se podían echar raíces, miles de lugares que no tenían porque existir solo en su imaginación, diciéndole que valía la pena morir por una causa noble. Aquella fue una noche intelectual.

El séptimo día comieron frutos secos. Víctor parecía preocupado, pero no quiso contarle el por qué. Sherlock sintió que debía hacer algo para subirle el ánimo, así que esa tarde tocó violín para él. Muchas veces había tocado para su familia, en alguna de las interminables celebraciones de los Vernet, pero tener a Víctor como público resultó algo completamente diferente. Estaba nervioso, tocó melodías que sabía de memoria, pero en aquella ocasión, tuvieron un sonido nuevo, cada nota tenía un sentimiento, jamás una melodía volvería a parecerle vacía, pues la mirada vibrante de su único espectador quedaría grabada para siempre en su retina. Conversaron y rieron, a veces paraban y Sherlock tocaba algo a pedido de Víctor, "Nocturno" de Chopin resultó ser la pieza estrella de la velada. Aquel día Víctor se fue pasada la 1 de la mañana.

El octavo día disfrutaron de un pastel de manzana. Sherlock no pudo evitar decirle que si seguían viéndose terminarían engordando, Víctor sonrió, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos y le dijo que entonces engordarían. Ese día Víctor llevó unos cds de sus bandas favoritas. Para Sherlock The Smiths y The Cure nunca habían sido nada más que otras de las bandas legendarias inglesas, pero para su amigo (porque estaba claro que eso era) aquella música era la banda sonora de su vida. Le contó qué cosa sentía o recordaba con cada canción, le habló sobre lo mucho que deseaba ver a aquellos músicos en vivo. Le dijo que la música era el mejor invento del hombre. Sherlock nunca había tenido una canción favorita y aquello horrorizó a Víctor, así que al terminar la velada le hizo un regalo, (el primero de muchos que vendrían), le regalo su disco favorito de The Smiths y le dijo que "please please let me get what i want" ahora era de él. Sherlock sintió unas absurdas ganas de llorar.

Al noveno día, Sherlock había escuchado el disco unas mil veces, ¿qué sería lo que Víctor deseaba conseguir por primera vez? Pensó en él, en su voz, en sus ojos y en su aroma, era dulce. Dulce como los pasteles que le traía, era dulce como su mirada, como sus gestos sencillos y calmos. Lo había recorrido con la mirada tantas veces que sintió que lo había memorizado. Tenía que hacer algo por él. Buscó en su palacio mental alguna canción que le gustara y entonces lo recordó. Era una vieja canción que había escuchado hace algún tiempo, la cantaba una mujer llamada Katie Thompson, sabía tenía el disco donde venía aquel tema. Cuando Víctor llegó, traía dos grandes algodones de azúcar rosados, parecía un niño en el festival del pueblo. Comieron felices y esa vez hablaron de sus aventuras. Víctor era un cúmulo de travesuras y problemas, y para alguien como Sherlock, que jamás se había metido en ningún lío, las historias de Víctor resultaron ser muy divertidas. Aquel día hablaron otra vez durante horas. Las 3 de la madrugada los pilló en medio de la mejor de las conversaciones. Sherlock hubiera deseado que la noche nunca acabara, pero su amigo debía volver a su cuarto. Cuando estaba listo para salir, Sherlock le dijo que le tenía un regalo (el primero de muchos que le hizo luego). Le entregó el disco y le dijo que "I´m so blue" era su canción favorita y que ahora era de Víctor.

Aquella fue la primera noche que se abrazaron.

El décimo día (el último, que terminó siendo el primero de muchos) Víctor trajo caramelos de limón. Sherlock no quería imaginar que aquella era la última ocasión que se verían así, solos los dos en su cuarto, entregándose de una forma tan extraña, tan sincera. Fue una velada mucho más silenciosa que las anteriores, hablaron sobre muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, conversaron de cómo les gustaría vivir sus vidas en el futuro. Ambos tenían muchos sueños y metas. De un momento a otro Sherlock se descubrió sintiéndose identificado con Víctor, jamás lo hubiera pensado. Eran tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez. "Somos almas gemelas" aquella frase la dijo por primera vez esa noche y la diría mucho tiempo después mientras escribía una última carta de perdón a Víctor. Cuando eran las 3 de la madrugada, Sherlock tenía pánico, no quería que se marchara, deseó poder decirle que se quedara, pero aquello era más de lo que alguien como él podía expresar.

Cuando Víctor se levantó para irse le dijo a Sherlock que deseaba algo más. Le dijo que mañana salieran a caminar por los jardines del colegio, después de todo, tenían mucho que ver y qué mejor que comenzar por el mundo que tenían alrededor.

- ¿No es así?

Sherlock sonrió, sí, era así y deseaba que siempre fuera así.

Abrió los ojos, Víctor seguía junto a él. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado así, durmiendo el uno junto al otro en una noche fría? "Muchas, pero aquellas eran noches jóvenes como nosotros" pensó.

- No deberías estar aquí. – Murmuró.

- Lo sé, pero no podía estar en ninguna otra parte. Estoy tan triste…- su voz sonaba cansada.

Así que en aquel silencio cargado de memorias dulces se quedaron dormidos. Dos ángeles siameses que fueron separados por el mundo que tanto habían deseado ver.

_Good times for a change_  
_See, the luck I've had_  
_Can make a good man_  
_Turn bad_

_So please please please_  
_Let me, let me, let me_  
_Let me get what I want_  
_This time_

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_  
_See, the life I've had_  
_Can make a good man bad_

_So for once in my life_  
_Let me get what I want_  
_Lord knows, it would be the first time_  
_Lord knows, it would be the first time_


	8. Chapter 8

John llegó antes de las 8 a Baker Street, no había dormido nada, la noche se había vuelto extrañamente larga, como un mal presentimiento. Así que apenas salió el Sol salió, lo único que quería era ver qué tal seguía Sherlock. Abrió la puerta, un silencio que le lastimó los oídos reinaba en el primer piso. Subió las escaleras y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación del detective, el cuarto estaba desordenado y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana dejo ver que no había nadie ahí.

Entró al comedor y vio que Víctor estaba sentado en el sillón jugando con su consola portátil (sí, sentado otra vez en su sillón), tenía cara de enojo y tiritaba del frío. Tenía el cabello negro desordenado y una suave marca de una barba insipiente, pero todo aquello no le había restado belleza. Sus ojos verdes estaban marcados por unas grandes ojeras moradas.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – La vena en la sien de John comenzó a saltar inmediatamente, sobre todo al fijarse que el pijama que Víctor llevaba puesto era de él. Le quedaba corto de brazos y piernas, dándole un aspecto bastante gracioso, pero como era muy delgado, le había cruzado sin problemas. – Eso es mío.

- Ah, sí, lo encontré en la habitación de arriba, necesitaba algo para dormir. – Contestó con total indiferencia. Mientras apagaba el juego.

- ¿Dormiste en mi cama?

- No. – Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, le gustaba ver la cara de enojo que ponía John siempre que se veían.- Lamento haber usado tus cosas, pero creo que estamos a mano. Yo te quito tu pijama ya que tú me quitaste a Sherlock. – Se puso de pie, la expresión de su rostro era fría como la piedra. –No sé que le has hecho John Watson, pero sea lo que sea, haré que recuerde…que recuerde las cosas importantes de su vida. Así que yo que tú, aprovecharía de decidir de qué lado de la línea estoy.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso crees que esto es una guerra? – Levantó una ceja, la infantil expresión que ponía Víctor cada vez que se veían le hacía recordar a un niño pequeño que lo han castigado por algo.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues yo ya estuve en una y créeme, que no te tengo miedo.

Se observaron durante un breve rato, Víctor era más alto que John, pero en aquel momento al doctor jamás le había parecido más sobrevalorada aquella observación. Se estaban acuchillaron con la mente cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación. Venía saliendo de la ducha y de su piel aún salía un leve vapor. Vestía su terno negro y una camisa gris. Ambos lo miraron a la velocidad con la que un gato perseguría a su presa. El detective primero miró a John y luego a Víctor, agregando finalmente:

- Ya puedes ocupar el baño.

El aludido se pasó la mano por los cabellos negros y sonriendo se despidió de John, la mejor de todas sus sonrisas cínicas. Parecía un niño grande en aquel pijama tan pequeño. Desapareció por la puerta dejándolos al fin solos.

- Y bien, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir? – Sherlock miró fijamente a su compañero.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Por un instante pensó que había escuchado su conversación.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué (rayos) me dejaste solo e inconsciente en la misma casa que Víctor?

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes decirme eso! – John comenzaba a perder la paciencia con esos dos. –mira, yo solo tengo una idea bastante breve (y acertada) de lo que pasó contigo y él, pero en ningún momento te has dignado (siquiera) a contarme o explicarme algo. Así que si te molesta que te haya dejado con él luego de que hablaron de aquella vez en que le rompiste un diente (que estoy seguro no fue de un golpe) o de aquella conversación de sus vacaciones juntos en en Portsmouth, no me culpes. Eres tú el que manda las señales equivocadas. Me retas por dejarte solo y casi te devora mientras bailaban y perdóname, pero no parecías nada molesto con eso anoche.

Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido, el tono de John había sonado más resentido de lo habitual, pero sobre todo, más enfadado. Sonaba a enojo verdadero.

- No recuerdo lo del diente, pero creo que has sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido. – Se defendió.

- No, saqué las conclusiones obvias, además Mycroft habló conmigo.. y bueno, me contó sobre Víctor, en realidad me habló de su relación contigo. – La expresión en el rostro del detective cambió.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No mucho. – Se sentió un poco avergonzado, después de todo, él siempre creyó que las personas tenían derecho a contar sus propias historias. – Es solo que estaba preocupado por ti. Y eso se lo concedo.- Bueno, ya había comenzado a hablar, así que qué más daba.- Desde que volviste, actúas raro, hablas menos aún…incluso conmigo…Es como si todo el tiempo estuvieras ausente, te enojas cuando te pregunto algo y te alejas cuando quiero saber más. – Mientras más hablaba más pequeño se sentía. – Sabes Sherlock, si ya no quieres ser mi amigo, deberías decírmelo. – Un extraño nudo apareció en su garganta. - Si ya no confías en mi, dímelo de una vez, pero no me hagas daño de esta forma.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, John era un soldado, jamás lloraría en público, no lo hizo cuando pensó que su amigo había muerto, no lo haría ahora que estaba vivo. Se irguió y miró directo a los ojos verde azulados de su único amigo y una vez más se sumergió en ellos. Si tenía que alejarse de Sherlock, lo haría, pero al menos quería conocer la razón. Estos dos meses habían sido un caos, todo su mundo estaba pies arriba y la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

- Jamás he querido hacerte deño John. – Tragó saliva.- Y a ti te confiaría mi vida, no dudes eso. –Sentenció.

- Entonces demuéstralo Sherlock, las palabras se las lleva el viento, las palabras pueden borrase con el tiempo, pero las acciones no. – Pensó en aquella fotografía y en las frases escritas en ella.– No quiero palabras, quiero la verdad. Quiero que me digas que has estado haciendo estos tres años, quiero que me cuentes de Víctor y quiero la verdad sobre ti.

- ¿Por qué querrías eso? – Desde que se tuvo que marchar a destruir la red de Moriarty la vida de Sherlock se había vuelto un desierto. No solo su cuerpo había sido mutilado, sino también su alma y aquello era algo de lo cual no podía hacer parte a John. Lo quería demasiado para hacerle algo asís.

- Eso no importa…si no puedes o no quieres está bien. Pero esto no puede seguir igual, nunca me cansado de correr junto a ti Sherlock, pero si estoy agotado de correr tras tuyo, sin saber qué hacer. – La emoción embargaba sus palabras.

Fue rápido, sutil como cuando tocaba el violín. Se acercó a John y lo abrazó. Apoyó su cabeza un segundo sobre la de su amigo, aspirando su aroma. No era dulce, era como a hiervas, era el aroma del otoño, cuando las primeras lluvias caen y el aire aún se siente limpio y fresco. Lo almacenó una vez más en su palacio mental, en aquella gran habitación que estaba dedicada solo a John, pero a la cual él jamás tendría acceso.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero ninguna valía la pena ya. Había pasado el tiempo de las disculpas, el tiempo de las razones. Como siempre John lo había recibido sin pedir nada a cambio, solo su presencia, solo su amistad. Aquella amistad que quedó clara para Sherlock cuando supo que su amigo se había casado. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle. Pero ya no era el momento. Así que solo pudo sostenerlo entre sus brazos ese momento fugaz. Prometiéndose que jamás, ¡jamás!, volvería a hacerlo sentir mal, jamás quería que alguien volviera a apuntarlo con un arma en la cabeza por su culpa.

Lo soltó suavemente.

- Prometo contarte todo lo que quieras (y yo pueda) saber, pero eso será cuando acabemos el caso. Solo te pido que confíes en mi…te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

John estaba en shock, trató de decir algo, pero todo sonó a un pobre balbuceo.

- De verdad Sherlock. – Se sentía tan joven, llevaba puesto su chaleco a rayas azules. El detective pensó que aquella era su ropa favorita, conocía cada prenda que usaba John, pero de todas ellas, esa era la que mejor combinaba con sus ojos. Lo miró, gritando con cada fibra de su ser que por favor creyera en él como había hecho durante aquellos tres largos y dolorosos años.

Víctor observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, se había puesto sus pantalones de cuero y un largo abrigo azul, pero se sentía como si estuviera desnudo. La tenue luz del Sol entraba por las ventas, era un Sol de invierno que parecía enfriar más que entibiar, apretó los puños mientras salía del edificio, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Londres sin saber a dónde ir.

Víctor Trevor era buen hombre dentro de los parámetros normales. Tenía una empresa, trabajadores a los cuales les entregaba el sustento para sus hogares y tenía una tía de la cual se hacía cargo hace años. Trevor era lo que llamarían un hombre bien, pero no siempre fue así.

Las calles de repente se transformaron en un laberinto que no reconocía. Había vivido su adolescencia en Londres y se había marchado al cumplir los 20 años. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, sobre todo Sherlock. Edificios nuevos y amigos nuevos. La vida era una construcción de lo más extraña. Llegó a la plaza central, _Picadilly Circus_ pareció darle la bienvenida. Ese lugar si lo recordaba, muchas veces había cruzado ese paisaje, pero jamás lo había mirado así. Pudo observar la construcción de los edificios cercanos y la hermosa fuente, aquel memorial al monumento de Shatfesbury. Encima de aquella majestuosa construcción, la escultura de Eros se erguía mirando al infinito. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, se sintió como un extranjero en su propia tierra. "He pasado demasiados años fuera, entre el calor y las arenas de la India".

Se sentó en el lugar donde había estado su banca favorita y sacó un cigarro. Un mal hábito que nunca había podido dejar, los Camel mentolados eran su debilidad. Aspiró un bocanada de humo, dejando que saliera lentamente a través de sus pulmones, trato de hacer una argolla, pero había mucho viento y solo salían formas abstractas a través de sus labios congelados..

Cerró los ojos. Cuando tomó el avión para irse de Inglaterra, había jurado que jamás volvería, había jurado que apenas bajara del avión, botaría todas las cartas que Sherlock le había enviado durante esa semana y enterraría para siempre sus sentimientos por él. Lo primero fue mucho más sencillo que lo segundo. Tardo más de un año en pasar un día sin recordarlo y cuando lo hizo, al día siguiente una tristeza que lo hacía sentir ganas de vomitar se había apoderado de su corazón, aquella sensación lo persiguió durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan enojado, aún podía sentir algo de aquella vieja rabia. Al verlo hoy abrazando a John algo se había activado en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Algo como una molestia, algo como la pena. Si no hubiese sido por el asesinato de su tío, jamás habría vuelto. Ver a Sherlock, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado (aunque en honor a la verdad, era algo para lo que quizás nunca lo estaría). Incluso cuando le habló en la estación de tren, se había sentido como en un sueño.

Lo recordó como era cuando joven, no tardó un segundo en ver claramente sus ojos claros y pequeños, siempre atentos. Era tan lindo (¡oh Dios que lindo seguía siendo¡) los años lo habían vuelto como el vino. Una vez su boca había tenido el sabor del vino, fue cuando lo besó por primera vez. Habían pasado 16 años de aquello, pero nunca lo iba a olvidar, después de todo, había sido el primer beso de ambos.

Su padre había muerto a principios de ese año y Sherlock prácticamente lo había adoptado. Aunque oficialmente vivía con su tía, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba en el colegio universitario o en la casa de los Holmes. Fin de semanas enteros los había compartido con Sherlock viendo alguna película tonta o leyendo. Eran grandes amantes de las novelas de misterio, las obras de Edgar Alan Poe eran sus favoritas. Sherlock siempre le dijo que tenía una voz dulce, pero a él no le parecía que tanto. No le gustaba hablar en público y lo aterraba tener que disertar en la escuela. Siempre antes de alguna presentación, se la decía primero a su amigo quien lo iba corrigiendo y lo ayudaba a calmar los nervios.

Cuando acabó el curso, Sherlock lo había invitado a pasar la navidad junto a su familia, al detective le cargaban las celebraciones, las encontraba absurdas, sobre todo las de fin de año. Hacer regalos, recibir regalos (los cuales terminaba botando) era un estrés que un genio como él detestaba. Así que ese año, Víctor lo había ayudado a hacer las odiosas compras navideñas. Habían recorrido durante horas los centros comerciales buscando algo para Mycroft. Sherlock sentía una fascinación por su hermano mayor, que a ojos de Víctor no era más que un viejo en el cuerpo de un joven, lleno de ambiciones absurdas. Al final del día, por fin hallaron algo que le podía gustar. Era un viejo reloj de época, definitivamente un caballero inglés usaría algo como eso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Holmes eran más de las 10 y la cena ya estaba servida. La madre de Sherlock, Violet Holmes, era una mujer que asustaba. A Víctor siempre le dio la impresión que estaba hecha de piedra. Apenas entraron les dedico una mirada gélida. Mycroft fue hasta ellos y los retó por llegar a "semejante hora", él jamás había sentido aprecio por Víctor, así que oportunidad que tenía la usaba para cargarle la culpa del mal comportamiento de su hermano menor.

- Tu hermano me odia. – Le dijo mientras subían hacia la habitación de Sherlock.

- Claro que no. – Sherlock se estaba sacando al chaqueta, su hermano el había pedido que se vistiera más decente para compartir con al familia.

- Claro que sí y lo sabes. No me mientas. – Víctor era un desastre. Todo el día caminando habían hecho estragos en él.

- Bueno sí, pero da igual, tendrá que terminar queriéndote.

- Por supuesto, soy adorable. – Rió suavemente.

- ¿Adorable? Yo no diría eso, diría más bien, insoportable hasta decir basta, con un dejo narcisista y complejo de Che Guevara.

- Oye, no seas envidioso. Te gustaría ser tan libre como yo.

- Yo soy libre, ¿por qué piensas lo contrario? – Dijo mientras entraban a su habitación.

- Porque siempre estás considerando lo que dice tu familia. Mi tía quiere que vaya de vacaciones con ella a la India y de solo pensarlo, me dan ganas de tirarme a la línea del tren.

- Bueno, mi madre quiere que vayamos a pasar unos meses a Francia. Te aseguro que para mí eso no está mejor.

- Mmm…Vez, deberías demostrarme que eres libre y fugarte conmigo durante las vacaciones. Vámonos a recorrer Inglaterra juntos, así sin decirle nada a nadie. ¿Te imaginas? – Los grandes ojos verdes de Víctor brillaban de la emoción. –Vamos Sherlock, ¡tenemos que hacerlo!

- - No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. Tú siempre tomas decisiones apresuradas.

Entraron a la habitación, era un lugar amplio y limpio. Sherlock tenía una empleada que cuidaba del orden del lugar. Una tarea difícil, ya que era en extremo desordenado. El caos no le molestaba para nada, ya que en su magnífico cerebro sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, aunque estuviera debajo de miles de otras. Víctor saltó sobre la cama y se quedó tirado mirando el techo.

- No me quiero bañar, además no traje ropa. – Dijo mientras contemplaba a su amigo que sacaba ropa limpia del closet.

- No seas perezoso, yo te presto. Tengo un montón de trajes para la ocasión que ni he tenido oportunidad de estrenar. Te quedarán bien, aunque estas demasiado delgado. – Miró a Víctor que seguía tendido sobre las blancas brazadas. Era tan esbelto, parecía una escultura hecha en mármol.

- Soy de metabolismo rápido, no sé cómo no he engordado, si cuando salimos juntos siempre terminamos comiendo alguna cosa tóxica por ahí. Tenemos un problema. – Sentenció riendo.

- Claro que tenemos un problema y su nombre es Mycroft, va a matarnos si nos demoramos más.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, eran el reflejo mismo de la elegancia. Llevaban trajes negro de corte clásico. Víctor usaba una camisa azul y Sherlock una gris. Cualquiera que los viera diría que iban a una cena de gala. Aunque en honor a la verdad, las cenas de navidad de la familia Holmes no estaban lejos de aquello.

La comida fue deliciosa, un plato tras otro desfilaron entre los comensales, que constaban básicamente entre primos del lado Vernet con los cuales Sherlock hablaba francés y algunos parientes del lado de los Holmes que se dedicaban a la agricultura. Cuando eran la 1 de la madrugada, Sherlock fue obligado a tocar violín para las tías que olían a naftalina. El muchacho ni siquiera se opuso, sacó su Stradivarius e interpretó villancicos navideños y canciones sobre la noche de paz. Víctor se aburría como ostra y lo único que quería era poder fumarse un cigarrillo, cosa que estaba estrictamente prohibida en esa casa. Le había pegado el hábito a Sherlock, quien como buen sicópata (no soy sicópata Víctor, soy un sociópata alta mente funcional, cuántas veces debo decírtelo) fumaba a la par con él. Cuando su amigo anunció que tocaría una última pieza, Víctor se alegró, le diría a Sherlock que se arrancaran por la ventana y que fueran a una fiesta de verdad, lo tenía todo planeado. "Nocturno" de Chopin empezó a sonar, cada nota era interpretada con gran precisión, pero sobre todo, era tocada con cariño.

Sonrió, sabía que Sherlock estaba tocando solo para él. Su amigo se mecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando aquella última canción. Cuando acabó los espectadores rompieron en aplausos. Sherlock hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

- Ha estado hermoso. – Víctor lo garró del brazo y comenzó a sacarlo de la sala.

- Lo sé. – El detective estaba acostumbrado a los halagos de su amigo.

- Que te parece si nos arrancamos y nos vamos a bailar a algún lugar.

- ¿Arrancarnos? La última vez que se te ocurrió esa brillante idea, terminamos presos por meternos en una pelea.

- ¡Bah!- Bufó Víctor. – Aquello fue un accidente, esos tipos comenzaron, nosotros éramos las víctimas.

- Sí, pero ellos eran 5 y nosotros 2, pero tú igual te fuiste a meter con ellos.

- Yo no me metí con ellos, ellos se metieron conmigo.- Sonrió.- Anda, di que sí. – Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de niño triste.

- No pongas esa cara. –Lo miró con desconfianza.- Dime Víctor, ¿siempre han sido tan verdes?

- Jajaja, sí Sherlock, mis ojos siempre han sido tan verdes, pero hoy lo son más, porque es navidad y quiero combinar con la decoración. – Lo tomó de la mano. –Di que sí.

- Bueno, pero esta vez nos vamos por la puerta de atrás, saltar del segundo piso es completamente innecesario.

Corrieron escaleras arriba a buscar sus cosas, Sherlock aún llevaba le violín en las manos. Estaban en el pasillo cuando desde abajo les llegó Katie Thompson cantando "I´m so blue". Víctor se detuvo en el acto y se giró a ver a su amigo.

- ¡Es mi canción!

- Debe haberla puesto la tía Margaret, ella me la enseñó la primera vez, le encanta.

- A mí también me encanta, bailémosla. – Dijo mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

- ¿Acá en el pasillo?, alguien puede vernos.

- Nadie nos verá, están todos abajo con la realeza.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, aquella balada siempre la escuchaban cuando estaban solos. La suave música lo inundaba todo.

I'm so blue without you  
Thought our love was true  
Then you found someone new

- Cuando estoy contigo no estoy triste. –Dijo Víctor mientras apoyaba su mejilla junto a la de su amigo.

- Si Mycroft nos ve, va a matarme.

- No pienses en eso Sherlock, no pienses en nada.

Continuaron bailando en silencio. El corazón de Sherlock siempre latía de prisa cuando estaban así de cerca, tanta intimidad lo agotaba. Además el aroma de Víctor lo desconcentraba. Sus manos estaban unidas mientras giraban.

You love me so but let me go  
Now I'll never know  
How our love would go

- Nunca me dejes ir Sherlock.

- No eres mío, puedes irte cuando quieras. – Sherlock estaba rojo, Víctor siempre hablaba cosas que no entendía del todo.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes… algún día te olvidarás de mi y encontrarás un nuevo amor.

- Un nuevo amor, que tonteras hablas…además jamás me olvidaré de ti. –Su voz era firme como una promesa.

- Jamás es demasiado tiempo…- sus palabras se volvieron un murmullo.

Waiting, watching the stars up above  
Hoping that I could win back your love

- Es más probable que tú seas quien se vaya. -La voz de Sherlock también era un murmullo. - Nunca he entendido porque te quedas siempre junto a mí. – Víctor se separó de él y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Porque te quiero Sherlock Holmes, eres mi mejor amigo, eres el único. Eres mi alma gemela.

- A veces no te entiendo. – Aquello era verdad.

I'm so blue without you  
Thought our love was true  
Then you found someone new

- No me entiendas, solo quiéreme. ¿Me quieres Sherlock?- Sus ojos verdes parecían vibrar.

- Sí, claro que sí. Supongo que eres la persona a la que más quiero, todo eso de los sentimientos es tan poco práctico, no sé porque a la gente le gusta verse inmersa en semejante problema.

- ¡Ah mi pequeño Sherlock!, nunca entiendes nada. Así, jamás me recordarás para siempre.

- Nunca olvido nada, en cambió tú, tienes una memoria horrible. – Víctor arrugó la nariz.

- Entonces hace algo para que este noche quede para siempre dentro de mi mente.

Sherlock jamás lo vio venir, pero de un momento a otro, se estaban besando. Fue un beso lento y temeroso. Ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacían, así que a veces su dientes parecían chocar. Víctor se sorprendió con al tibieza de ese beso.

Thought our love was true  
Then you found someone new

Cuando la canción terminó se abrazaron.

- Ahora eres mío Sherlock Holmes. No dejaré que tengas un Nuevo amor.

- Cómo podría, ¿acaso crees que habrá alguien que me quiera como tú?

Víctor sintió el frío de la realidad, arrancándolo de sus recuerdos y obligándole a sentir el presente. "Claro que has encontrado a alguien que te ama tanto como lo hice yo". Sintió ganas de llorar. Miró la hora. Eran recién las 8. Era 20 de abril, por instante olvidó que día era hoy, pero luego lo recordó. Era su cumpleaños.

- Que horrible forma de pasar el cumpleaños, iré a comer un helado gigante y ahogaré mis penas en azúcar.

Caminó un par de cuadras más. Sabía que cuando acabara el caso tendría que irse, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió que aquella ciudad no tenía nada para él y por segunda vez, era Sherlock la razón de que nada tuviera sentido.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! No sé qué pasó, pero pasó. Me senté a escribir con una idea y terminó siendo el capítulo final. Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mensajes, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño cuento que se me ocurrió un día mientras paseaba bajo la lluvia.

¡Espero nos leamos otra vez! Con cariño Zara.

Capítulo Final

"ven a las 9, hoy es el acto final. SH" así decía el mensaje que recibió John Watson esa tarde.

"Ven a las 8:45 a mi casa, hoy es el acto final. SH" así decía el mensaje que recibió Víctor Trevor mientras enterraba la cabeza en una gran copa de helado de limón.

John se preparó mentalmente durante el día, sabía que enfrentarían peligros, pero no tenía miedo. Lo único que quería era que se acabara de una buena vez ese caso. Estaba harto de tener a Víctor ahí en la ciudad, poniendo cara de perro llorón cada vez que miraba a Sherlock y también estaba harto de la cara de pena disimulada que ponía su amigo cuando miraba de vuelta aquellos ojos verdes lastimeros.

Mientras atendía a sus pacientes tenía la mente en otro lugar. Su cerebro volvía una y otra vez al abrazo que su amigo le había dado aquella mañana. Fue tan fugaz como una nube en primavera, pero tan intenso como un volcán en erupción, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos de esos abrazos habría recibido Víctor mientras era joven. Sin duda, era difícil separarse de una sensación así, tan intensa, tan intensa como era Sherlock. Pensó en lo que le había dicho ¿en cuál lado de la línea estaba?

Automáticamente pensó que al lado de Sherlock, cualquiera que fuera ese lado. Por Sherlock hacia cosas que jamás haría por alguien más. Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a abandonar su trabajo cuando lo llamaba o a levantarse en medio de la noche dejando sola a su esposa cuando le enviaba un mensaje de texto. La primera vez que lo vio, mató a un hombre para salvarle la vida y no solo eso, su propia vida había sido expuesta un millón de veces mientras estaban juntos, no es que eso le importara, pero ahora que lo pensaba, debía significar algo.

Su vida no significaba nada comparada con la de Sherlock y ahora que había vuelto, significaba mucho menos. Sí, aquella necesidad significaba algo que su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a afrontar. Pensó en Mary y en lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella, era fuerte sin duda, pero no lo dejaba sin habla como cuando estaba con Sherlock y este le sonreía, entre ellos, a veces una sola mirada lo era todo. Recordó las sus cicatrices, ¿aquellas marcas serían reflejo de las marcas de su alma? Tuvo la necesidad de curar todo aquello, siempre pensó que él era la única cura de para todos los dolores de su amigo, incluso aquellos a los cuales el detective se prohibía nombrar, como Víctor Trevor.

Ya quería que fueran las 9, tenían que acabar con todo esto, pero sobre todo, el mismo tenía que decidir qué hacer. No podía seguir sintiéndose dividido en dos, atrapado entre su vida familiar casi perfecta junto a Mary y su mejor amigo que había vuelto desde la tumba. Tenía que decidir, pero antes debía conocer toda la verdad. Miró del reloj, esperando que el tiempo volara.

Víctor se preparó mentalmente para lo que pasaría aquella noche. Al fin sabría quién era (el hijo de puta) que había matado a su tío y había tratado de matarlo a él, también sería el final de aquella visita a Londres y lo más probable el final de su reencuentro con Sherlock. Quizás no fuera tan malo después de todo, ya que en esta vida no podemos dejar cosas inconclusas y sufrir eternamente por ellas. Esa era una de las filosofías de la vida de Víctor.

Aunque le doliera más que nada, debía tener un final con Sherlock. Ahora ambos eran adultos y si su (ex) amigo decidía que era a John a quien quería tener por compañero nada que hacer. Quizás solo darle un fuerte golpe al doctor para pasar la rabia.

Aquella tarde durmió un par de horas en el hotel y salió cerca de las 8. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta negra y una bufanda verde. Era primavera, pero parecía el invierno más crudo del mundo comparado con las cálidas tardes primaverales de la India, allá jamás hacia tanto frío. "Otra vez extranjero en tu propia casa Víctor, deberías hacer algo al respecto"

Llegó a Baker street. La señora Hudson el dio una calurosa bienvenida y le dijo que subiera. Sherlock estaba mirando por la ventana,, llevaba su traje negro y una camisa blanca, sus risos estaban desordenados. Víctor no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Y bien, ¿A dónde iremos? – Tomó asiento en el sillón de John.

- A un lugar llamado _Union Carbide_. Está a las afuera de la ciudad. – Sherlock tomó asiento enfrente de él. – Feliz cumpleaños.

Víctor levantó una ceja.

- Gracias. Aunque he de admitir que hoy es el cumpleaños más horrible de mi vida, pero gracias de todas formas.

- Estoy seguro que has tenido peores. Una vez me contaste que te habías quebrado un pie.

- Sí, pero eso fue por estar haciendo tracking, al menos ahí hubo algo de aventura. Extraño la adrenalina. – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba tan cansado.

- Hoy tendrás adrenalina, lo prometo.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sherlock estaba poniendo un vinilo en el tocadiscos del fondo de la sala. Katie Thompson comenzó a cantar. Víctor miró al detective con cara de duda y este estiró su mano invitándolo a bailar. Víctor la tomó y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. La tristeza podía sentirse en el aire, mientras sus mentes comenzaban a navegar a la deriva.

- ¿Por qué?. - Preguntó Víctor.

- Mañana te irás y siempre quise tener un último baile contigo.

- Me vas a hacer llorar… - Víctor apretó con fuerza su mano. - Dime Sherlock ¿alguna vez lo perdonaste?

- No, no del todo. Traté de comprenderlo, pero jamás volví a confiar en él. Es mi hermano, pero…

- Pero nos tendió una trampa.

- Sí, y yo caí en ella. – Sherlock giró con Víctor entre sus brazos.- Dime Víctor, ¿alguna vez me perdonaste? – La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

- Sí, pero mucho tiempo después, cuando mi vida era diferente y todo lo que había hecho junto a ti, no era más que un sueño. Ese año fue como vivir en el paraíso, así que mientras me acostumbraba a vivir en la tierra otra vez, de alguna forma logré perdonarte.

La música continuaba y ellos, solos, el uno junto al otro se sentían fuera del tiempo.

- Hoy va a ser peligroso, aquel hombre aún quiere matarte, necesito que seas valiente.

- Yo soy valiente Sherlock y sé que soy la carnada. Lo creas o no, yo también quiero que todo esto acabe de una buena vez. No sé si puedo seguir sintiéndome así…

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como si quisiera morir a cada instante, no te das cuenta…Si tan solo tú…- Tomó a Sherlock por la cintura y lo empujó contra la pared. Lo ojos del detective eran completamente inexpresivos. –Mírame, Sherlock y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí.

El detective lo observó durante unos segundo, sus ojos verdes estaban bañados de lágrimas, otra vez era aquel niño perdido con el cual había pasado el mejor verano de su vida. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de su (ex) amigo sobre su rostro. Si se acercaba un poco más…pero su ojos hicieron un rápido movimiento hacia la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no Sherlock?

- Porque ahora hay otro factor en la ecuación.

- Otro…- Víctor no alcanzó a acabar la frase cuando John entró en la habitación.

Cuando entró a la sala, Sherlock se escapaba de los brazos de Víctor y caminaba hacia la mesa para apagar el toca discos. Sobre al mejilla de Víctor corría una solitaria lágrima que se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta. Pesé a lo triste que estaba sonrió. Evidentemente no era una sonrisa sincera, era una sonrisa llena de dolor.

- Hola John.

- Mmm… interrumpo, si quieren puedo volver después. – John se sintió muy incómodo, algo en Víctor lograba sobrepasar su odio, obligándolo a compartir aquella melancolía.

- No.- Dijo Sherlock. – Tenemos que salir ya. Jack Predegarst nos está esperando y no debemos tardarnos más. ¿Trajiste tu revólver?

- Sí…yo…

Sherlock sacó una pequeña caja que estaba sobre la chimenea y se la arrojó a Víctor. Este la recibió y la movió.

- Vaya, gemelos de diamantes, ¿quién te los dio? –Dijo sonriendo.

- Es un tu regalo de cumpleaños. –Respondió el detective.- Se cuánto te gustan las cosas que brillan.

John miró al uno y al otro, Sherlock le cerró un ojo mientras iba a ponerse su abrigo.

Antes de las 10 ya estaban en las bodegas que se hallan en uno de los suburbios de Londres. El lugar era un laberinto de cobertizos abandonados. Solo unos cuantos faroles le entregaban algo de luz a aquel frío lugar. Caminaron adentrándose más y más en ellos. Al final del camino vieron un gran galpón. Entraron mientras encendían sus linternas. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Apenas dieron algunos pasos, unos hombres vestidos de látex cayeron sobre ellos, no cabía duda que eran compinches del tal Many. Todo fue muy rápido, comenzaron a pelear con ellos, tratando de defenderse, pero sus oponentes los superaban en número y terminaron por nockearlos colocándoles unas capuchas negras en la cabeza.

Cuando John abrió los ojos estaba amarrado a una viga. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, no había alcanzado a perder el conocimiento del todo, así que estaba consciente que los habían arrastrado hasta un cuarto y los habían dejado ahí. El aire tenía un olor a metal y en él reinaba un silencio absoluto. El techo que tenía un clara luz roto, permitía iluminar un poco las cosas dentro del lugar.

Miró al frente y vio que Víctor estaba sentado en el suelo inconsciente, al parecer lo habían marrado de espaldas a Sherlock quien comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

- ¿Sherlock?, ¡Sherlock!, ¿estás bien?

- Mmm….demonios, sí, sí estoy ¿bien y tú? –Respondió el adolorido detective quien también había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Bien, pero estoy atado…espera creo que puedo soltarme.

Sherlock se removió tratando de soltarse también, en eso Víctor comenzó a despertar.

- Ay, ¿qué pasa?…

- Nos atacaron, no te muevas estamos marrados.

- ¿Amarrados? Porque siempre que estoy contigo termino amarrado de alguna forma. –Se rió. –Ay, ¿qué haces? – Sherlock le había dado un cabezazo para que guardara silencio. – ¡Oh! John estás aquí. – Había abierto los ojos y veía la cara de enojo de John frente a él. – Ok, ese fue un comentario incómodo. Sherlock deja de tirarme.

El detective continuaba tratando de soltar las cuerdas.

- Víctor ¿Aún haces yoga? –Dijo finalmente mientras lograba ponerse de pie.

- Por supuesto, vivo en la India ¿qué más puedo hacer? – Víctor también se había puesto de pie.

- Entonces este es el momento de mostrar cuán flexible eres. Acá vienen.

En aquel momento unos hombres entraron a la habitación. Víctor se agacho y doble su brazo logrando pasar por debajo de las amarras, parecía como si su hombro se hubiera desprendido del resto de su cuerpo.

- Nada mal, ¿verdad?. –Dijo mientras quedaba frente a Sherlock.

Los hombres los atacaron, pero al parecer, no era la primera vez que peleaban atados. A John le dio la sensación que estaban absolutamente sincronizados, ya que apenas un hombre corría hacia ellos, algunos de los dos daba una vuelta para golpearlo mientras el otro se agachaba para darle espacio. En menos de 5 minutos los 3 hombres e encontraban el piso inconscientes.

- Vamos, hay que salir de aquí. – Dijo Sherlock mientras se acercaba a una tubería rota y cortaba la cuerda que los mantenía atados. Cuando terminó la labor corrió hacia John para liberarlo.

Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, tratando de volver a la bodega principal. En eso estaban cuando la voz de Many pareció rugir en la sala.

- ¡Basta!, no sacan nada con correr. Están rodeados, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer Sherlock Holmes es venir a decirnos dónde está el tesoro.

- ¡Ven y oblígame!

Los secuaces del albino entraron en acción, podría haber sido una lucha fácil para Sherlock y los demás, pero cuando estaban a punto de derribar al último hombre, Jack entró y le puso un arma en la cabeza a Víctor quien quedó congelado en el acto.

- Hola pequeño Víctor, así que tu eres el hijo de James Armitage, tienes los mismos ojos verdes. – Víctor le dio una mirada del más profundo odio.

- Gracias, ahora me siento como Harry Potter.- Dijo mientras trataba de moverse.

- ¡ey! Quédate quieto, todavía no estoy convencido de si me eres útil o no, así que yo que tú, no tentaría a la suerte.

Víctor se arrodilló en el suelo mirando a Sherlock. Quien levantó las manos en señal de rendición, John hizo lo mismo por su parte mientras unos hombres lo volvían a atar.

- Llévenlos a la bodega. – La voz de Jack cortaba como el acero. – Dejen al detective acá, necesito intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

John y Víctor fueron arrastrados fuera del lugar, dejándolos en una sala similar de la cual habían escapado. Antes de salir, sus captores les dieron una buena paliza, para asegurarse que no se movieran por un buen rato. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio recuperándose, el aire se había vuelto algo muy valioso.

- ¿Sus salidas son siempre así? –Preguntó Víctor mientras trataba de incorporarse, pero sus piernas no parecían querer responder.

- A veces…A veces son peores. –John recordó al maniático de Moriarty mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?

- Sí, el siempre tiene un plan o al menos eso espero.

Aguardaron un par de minutos más. Ningún sonido les llegaba desde el lugar dónde debería haber estado Sherlock. Víctor sangraba, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Ya no soy tan joven. –Murmuró más para sí que para John.

- Ni que me lo digas a mí. – Rieron al unísono.

Volvieron a guardar silencio durante unos minutos más.

- Y dime John, pensaste en lo que te dije. – La respiración de Víctor comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.- Supongo que si vamos a morir aquí (que manera tan poco glamorosa de hacerlo por cierto) necesito saberlo, dime John, ¿amas a Sherlock?

- Que pregunta tan directa ¿eh? – John cerró los ojos. – No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de algo así. – Y probablemente era la verdad, los dos se encontraban en una situación incierta y de grave peligro, ¿cómo era posible que pensara en aquello en un momento como aquel?

- ¡Nah! No me quiero morir con la duda. – Suspiró. - La verdad, por un momento pensé que iba a ser menos difícil capturar a aquel hombre. Mi padre me dejó una carta donde hablaba de él y lo que habían hecho, pero estaba seguro de que había muerto en alta mar. Es un milagro que siga con vida y obsesionado aún con ese estúpido tesoro. – Guardó silencio mientras recobraba el aliento. –No quiero ser como ese hombre y pasar mi vida obsesionado con algo, el karma es una perra ¿lo sabes?

Víctor tenía razón.

- Sí. – reunió todo el valor que le quedaba para articular la pregunta que tanto necesitaba decir. - Victor ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?, ¿qué fue lo que les hizo Mycroft?. Sherlock jamás me habló de ti, pero no fue porque no le importara, sino porque le dolía mucho, incluso ahora le duele, de eso estoy (lamentablemente) seguro.

Víctor lo miró, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, además unos moretones del día anterior todavía decoraba su suave rostro.

- Es una larga historia, pero básicamente Mycroft nos tendió una trampa y Sherlock cayó redondito en ella.

- ¿Una trampa? – Si alguien podía poner una trampa y hacer una conspiración, ese era Mycroft.

- Sí, fue luego de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones con Sherlock. Recorrimos Inglaterra durante un mes, desconectándonos de todos, él de la realeza y yo de mi tía loca. Fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido. – Cerró los adoloridos ojos y comenzó a narrar por primera vez ese terrible suceso, tratando de recordar cómo era aquella época.

"Era febrero y un fuerte viento recorría las calles de Londres. Hace 6 noches habían vuelto de su viaje, habían recorrido Inglaterra juntos y como era de esperarse, estaban castigados por sus respectivas familias sin poder ver la luz del Sol hasta el final de sus días. Pero, obviamente, habían conseguido ponerse en contacto para decidir qué harían a continuación. Ambos estaban hartos de sus familias y durante aquel viaje, habían tomado la decisión de irse a vivir juntos, después de todo prácticamente ya lo hacían y aquel mes, les demostró que funcionaban muy bien como "pareja". Sherlock se ponía rojo hasta la médula cada vez que Víctor usaba ese término y este último se destornillaba de la risa cuando lo veía enrojecer. Esos habían sido algunos de los buenos momentos.

Sin embargo, sus mensajes no habían logrado ser tan discretos como creían, ya que Mycroft estaba al tanto de todos su planes y una ira sobrenatural había hecho posesión de su cordura. Jamás permitiría que su hermano abandonara a su familia para irse a vivir con otro hombre, sobre todo ahora que él estaba ascendiendo en el gobierno británico. Sus jefes estaban sorprendidos de la gran capacidad que tenía y no podía permitirse tener ninguna mácula en su historial, sobre todo si eso implicaba a su familia más cercana. Tener un hermano gay jamás sería bien visto.

Un día Víctor recibió un mensaje de Sherlock quien le decía que fuera a quedarse a su casa, al parecer Mycroft y su madre habían ido a la ópera y volverían tarde. "Siempre puedes terminar saltando por la ventana, sé cuánto te gusta" Rezaba el final de la nota. Así que llegó a la casa de los Holmes pasada las 10 de la noche con el corazón hinchado de alegría, deseaba tanto verlo. Había pasado más de una semana y tenía unas ganas terrible de besarlo.

Cuando se encontraron en la puerta de atrás, se besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca.

- Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto. – Decía Víctor mientras acariciaba los risos del cabello de Sherlock.

- Lo sé, se nota. –Respondía el otro mientras le besaba la frente. – yo también te extrañe. Ven subamos.

Entraron a la habitación, estaba muy desordenada, ya que desde que estaba castigado, Sherlock no permitía que ni la empleada entrara a limpiar.

- Oye que desorden, ¿dónde dejaste la cama?

- No seas idiota, ven. – Dijo mientras sacaba unas cosas y despejaba le lugar.

Se recostaron juntos, abrazados en medio de la oscuridad. Se sentían tan felices, Víctor deseó que aquel momento fuera eterno.

- Oye Sherlock, ¿nos vamos a ir juntos verdad?. – Dijo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos del detective.

- Sí, pero tenemos que planearlo bien. Sé que a ti no te falta el dinero y por suerte a mi tampoco, así que solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos y largarnos de aquí. Cuando salga trabajaré como detective.

- ¿Detective? Así que finalmente le harás caso al viejo y te dedicarás a resolver misterios.

- Sí, pero acabo de inventarme un cargo, seré detective consultor, ya verás. – Se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su amigo. Aún en la penumbra podía ver el reflejo de los grandes ojos verdes de Víctor.

- Me iamgino, será increíble _baby..._ Mmm...¿no crees que deberíamos celebrarlo? – Un sonrisa mal intencionada apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Celebrarlo? ¿cómo?

- Se me acaban de ocurrir algunas cuantas ideas sucias.

Víctor giró y quedó sobre Sherlock, comenzaron a besarse con pasión. En todo ese tiempo, desde que se habían besado por primera vez, ninguno había mencionado siquiera la idea de tener sexo. Era algo que aún parecía complicarlos un poco, pero aquella parecía la ocasión perfecta, estaban solos y todavía disponían de unas horas más, aparte estaban celebrando las nuevas decisiones de sus vidas. Además esa semana separados parecía haberlos hecho sucumbir ante sus deseos más carnales.

Tras cada beso la pasión parecía aumentar, sus cuerpos parecían estar estorbando, ¿existía alguna posibilidad de compartir su almas, de unirlas aún más?. Víctor le sacó la camisa a Sherlock quien a su vez le sacó la polera. Se conocían de memoria, pero esa era la primera vez que estaban así, bañados en el sudor del otro tratando de descubrir cómo funcionaba todo aquello. El aire parecía haber desaparecido de la habitación, solo la sutil luz de la Luna parecía estar presente. Víctor luchaba con el cinturón del pantalón de Sherlock cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente.

Mycroft había entrado prendiendo la luz. Ambos quedaron cegados por un momento. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era la persona que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, a Sherlock pareció caérsele el mundo. Sabía que en algún momento tenía que contarle a su hermano lo que pasaba con Víctor, pero aquella no era la forma en la cual pretendía tener que explicar las cosas.

Víctor no recordaba muy bien qué era exactamente lo que Mycroft les había dicho, solo sentía que una furia había ardido en su pecho, tenía tanta rabia que lo hubiera estrangulado ahí mismo. Trató de defenderse, pero la angustia que comenzó a sentir hacia que las palabras se le atascaran en la garganta. En algún momento, miró a Sherlock buscando apoyo, pero su amigo estaba pálido como la cera y miraba el piso, completamente avergonzado. Víctor trató de tomar la mano de Sherlock, pero este la corrió, aquel gesto lo cambió todo para siempre. Víctor sintió como si le hubieran atravesado un cuchillo en el corazón, levantó la vista y vio la mirada triunfal de Mycroft.

- Te lo dije. –Sentenció con fuego en los ojos.

Víctor tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan decepcionado, tan solo. Siempre creyó que al final del camino Sherlock lograría levantarse y enfrentar a su familia, pero Mycroft tenía razón, el era un Holmes y moriría siéndolo. Las lágrimas corrían a mares por su rostro. Tenía ganas de tirarse por la ventana y que toda esa pena desapareciera, solo la rabia que ardía dentro de su pecho le daba energía para caminar. En un momento se detuvo apoyándose en la pared, tenía ganas de vomitar, el mundo estaba perdiendo el eje, todo le daba vueltas. Respiró profundo dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso cuando la vio.

Violet Holmes lo observaba desde el final del pasillo. No tan solo sus ojos parecían estar hechos de piedra, sino también su alma. Víctor dio un paso atrás, ya no tenía ni rabia ni pena, el pánico lo era todo en aquel momento frente a la mujer que había traído al mundo al hombre que amaba y al que más llegaría a odiar en esta vida.

- Así que Mycroft decía la verdad. – Sus manos estaban crispadas como garras amenazadoras.- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?. ¡Mírame bien jovencito!, jamás volverás a verlo, me oíste. –El corazón de Víctor chocaba contra su pecho. –Es la última vez que entras a esta casa, si lo vuelves a hacer te mataré yo misma, jamás dejaré que mi hijo sea un desviado como tú.

- -Yo no soy un…

- Cállate, siempre supe que serías una desgracia para esta familia, mi buen Mycroft me lo advirtió, pero no te preocupes, ya tomé cartas en el asunto. Acabo de hablar con tu tía, quien está muy avergonzada por tu comportamiento deplorable. Me prometió que le pondría punto final a todo esto. Somos una familia poderosa Víctor, no nos hagas enfurecer.

Víctor tenía aún lo zapatos y la polera en la mano. Hace solo unos segundos los besos de Sherlock cubrían su cuerpo y ahora aquellos ojos lo recorrían y miraban como si fuera un monstruo.

- Yo…

- ¡No abras la boca! y ahora lárgate de aquí, eres un pobre huérfano infeliz al que se le nota que no tuvo una buena madre que lo educara como es debido, si de mí dependiera te encerraría ahora mismo para que alguien te curara del demonio que llevas dentro.

- Está loca…

Víctor pasó junto a ella, la hubiera empujado si no le tuviera tanto miedo. Jamás pensó que aquella noche las cosas terminarían así. Pero lo peor fue cuando llegó a su casa. Su tía era el diablo en persona y le dijo que aquella misma semana se irían a vivir a la India. Le habló durante horas sobre lo mal que estaba su forma de comportarse y que terminaría yéndose al infierno por sodomita.

Víctor estaba tan cansado y se sentía tan mal, que no tuvo fuerzas siquiera para contestar algo, solo quería acostarse en su cama y que aquella maldita noche terminara de una buena vez. No tenía grandes recuerdos de lo que había pasado, solo que unos días después recibió una carta de Sherlock pidiéndole que se reunieran, que era necesario que conversaran. Pero ni todos los ruegos del mundo hubiesen hecho que Víctor despertara de aquel sopor en el cual se encontraba. Llevaba tres días vomitando sin parar encerrado en su habitación, su tía le tenía prohibido salir a la calle y ya había comprado los pasajes para irse a vivir a la India aquella misma semana como había prometido. Recibió un par de cartas más, su amigo le pedía disculpas y le rogaba que no se fuera a la India "prometo que todo va estar bien". Mentiras. Nunca nada volvería a estar bien, lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, había permitido que su familia en pleno se burlara de él y le hicieran daño. No, aquello no podía perdonarlo así como así, estaba enfermo, estaba triste, necesitaba descansar. Pero aquel descanso duró demasiado. Cuando llegó a la India quedó fascinado por la cultura, las plantaciones de té se volvieron su refugio. Ahí permaneció apartado de todo hasta que recibió aquella llamada hace tres días."

- Y eso pasó, el único momento en la vida en que Sherlock debería haber hablado, no lo hizo John. – Víctor lloraba otra vez, sus lágrimas se mesclaban con la sangre de su rostro. – Me falló cuando hace apenas unos minutos me había juraba que era su vida entera.

John no sabía que decir, todo era demasiado horrible como para tratar de hablar algo. Mycroft, siempre era Mycroft. No se sentía en condiciones de dar unas palabras de consuelo, después de todo, el también le había quitado a Sherlock, Víctor tenía razón, John quería a Sherlock para él. Aún no estaba seguro en qué forma, pero fuera como fuera, no quería a Víctor entre ellos. Se sintió infinitamente egoísta.

De repente, sintieron un disparo. Ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto. La adrenalina había vuelto a correr por sus venas. Empujaron la puerta con fuerza, pero esta no parecía querer ceder.

- A la cuenta de tres. - ordenó John. - 1…2…3¡

Las bisagras cedieron bajo el peso de los dos hombres, dejando paso a un fuerte olor a pólvora. Corrieron pasillo abajo. En aquel momento Many se encontraba en el piso y Jack luchaba con Sherlock. Un viejo mapa estaba tirado en el piso. Víctor corrió a socorrer al detective, pero fue interceptado por el único hombre que quedaba en pie, ensalzándose en una lucha feroz. John iba camino a donde Sherlock cuando Jack, en un instante de descuido deSherlock, le disparó. Sintió algo ardiendo en su pierna y cayó al piso.

Sherlock vio la escena como en cámara lenta, embistió al viejo hombre con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba llegar a ver a John, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría jamás, pero aquel maldito tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

- ¡Dime dónde está el tesoro!- Gritaba con todas su fuerzas

- No hay ningún tesoro imbécil. –Bramó Sherlock dándole un puntapié en el vientre. Sus ojos iban hacia John que estaba en el suelo. Pero volvió a golpearlo, una y otra vez, la furia estaba presente en cada uno de sus golpes. – Si l mataste….ya verás…- otro golpe y otro. El ruido que emitía su puño al chocar contra el cráneo del hombre era un fuerte crujido.

- ¡Basta Sherlock!. - Víctor llegó hasta él y lo sacó de encima del hombre. - Está bien, John está bien.

- ¿Estás herido John? Por amor de Dios dime inmediatamente, de verdad, que no estás herido. -Sherlock había corrido hacia John, le rasgó el pantalón y vio que la sangre brotaba de la herida, pero no era nada grave.

En aquel momento, John pudo descubrir todo el caudal de amor y lealtad que se escondían detrás de la fría máscara de Sherlock. Bien valía una herida, bien valían muchas heridas. Aquellos ojos claros y duros se nublaron en un instante y sus firmes labios se pusieron a temblar. Por una sola vez John tuvo la rápida visión de un corazón grande, y también de un gran cerebro. Todos sus años de servicios humildes sin reciprocidad culminaron en aquel instante revelador.

- No es nada Sherlock. Un simple rasguño. -Dijo sonriendo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Sherlock dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Tienes razón. Es totalmente superficial. Su cara volvió a adquirir la dureza del pedernal al mirar con los ojos centellantes al prisionero, que estaba sentado mientras Víctor lo ataba. – Eres un maldito bastardo con suerte. Si hubieses matado a John no habrías salido vivo de este cuarto.

- ¡Tú eres el bastardo que me mintió!. – Jack respirara con dificultad, su cara era una masa sanguinolenta.

- Jamás hubo un tesoro Jack, ¿cómo es posible que la codicia te haya cegado tanto?. El tesoro nunca lo tuvo ninguno de los sobrevivientes de la Gloria Scott, si hubiese sido así, Hudson jamás hubiera ido hasta Trevor y Evans. No te das cuenta, tu dinero desapareció junto con tu leyenda.

La cara de horro de Jack se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

- Confiaste en las personas equivocadas, has pasado la vida entera persiguiendo una ilusión. Y hoy, volverás a la cárcel de dónde nunca debiste salir.

- No puede ser. –De repente pareció que todos los años que tenía habían alcanzado a aquel hombre. – Maldito…pasé más de 10 años tratando de volver a Inglaterra y ahora esto…no, ¡no¡ -El rugido que salió de su garganta fue algo sobre natural, era un ruido primitivo lleno de dolor.

Víctor observó a Sherlock que sostenía entre sus brazos a un herido John y por alguna extraña razón, sintió que el también había sido liberado del peso del pasado.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia y Lestrade, se llevaron a los asesinos, quienes pasarían una gran temporada en la cárcel, segura entente Jack Predegrast no volvería a ser un hombre libre, moriría en la cárcel pensando en el tesoro que había arruinado su vida entera. Sherlock estaba sentado en la ambulancia en la cual atendían a John. Víctor se acercó en silencio, sus ojo se encontraron.

El detective se levantó y caminó hacia su amigo. John podía ver la escena desde la camilla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el tesoro Sherlock?, lo sabes.

- No, pero tengo una idea bastante aproximada. Cuando Jack fue arrestado y llevado la cárcel, alguien más de apoderó del tesoro, alguien en quien él confiaba que lo ayudaría si lograba escapar. Cuando sobrevivió al naufragio de la Gloria Scott y fue a buscar lo que le pertenecía, se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, nunca dudó de su amigo, así que inmediatamente pensó que algunos de los sobrevivientes con los cuales había compartido el secreto. Pero eso jamás fue así. Logró dar con uno de los hombres en África, asesinándolo luego de no descubrir lo que tanto deseaba saber, seguramente él le habló del resto de los sobrevivientes que habían ido a Nueva Zelanda buscando suerte. Pero antes de poder comenzar su viaje fue detenido y llevado a prisión otra vez. Apenas salió comenzó su frenética búsqueda, terminando finalmente aquí con un viejo mapa que no era más que un falso señuelo puesto por tu padre Victor.

La noche había comenzado a despejar, pero una fría brisa seguía envolviéndolos. Víctor miró el cielo.

- ¿Vas a volver a la India? – Sherlock aún tenía un poco de sangre sobre la mejilla.

- Sí, mañana volveré, creo que estos días han sido demasiado intensos para mí. – El moretón de su ojo izquierdo le daba un toque sensual.

- Voy a extrañarte. – El detective sonrió.

- Lo sé Sherlock… pero tengo que decirte algo. – Dijo poniendo su cara más seria. - De verdad me siento muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame. No, no me pongas esa cara, ambos sabemos que es así. – Lo miró fijamente. - Gracias por todo lo que hiciste y has hecho por mí. Tenías razón, jamás voy a olvidarte, eres mi héroe. – Lo tomó una de sus delgadas manos. – Ahora sí puedo ir a buscar algo para mi vida…ahora, soy libre hasta de ti Sherlock Holmes.

- Siempre has sido la persona más libre que he conocido Víctor, siempre he admirado eso de ti. Te has transformado en un buen hombre…"son buenos tiempos para variar"

- Así que por favor, por favor…déjame conseguir lo quiero esta vez. –Dijo terminando la canción. – No seas idiota, no dejes que se vaya también. –Miró a John quien los observaba desde la distancia. – Lucha por él Sherlock, no vuelvas a dejar que alguien más te abandone por ser un imbécil que no sabe expresar lo que quiere.

- Yo no…

- Tú nada, tú me harás caso y serás feliz. Algún día volveremos a vernos mi dulce Sherlock, y de verdad espero que sea John quien este a tu lado. Jamás te había visto actuar así. Tan decidido.

- Aprendí por las malas. – Le tomó la otra mano. – Aquella vez me quedé callado y me costó lo que más amaba, prometí que jamás volvería a pasarme eso. Juré que actuaría cuando lo considerara necesario.

- Me parece bien que hayas aprendido la lección. – Víctor sonrió, sus ojos brillaban. –Ya debo irme, gracias por este último baile, ahora, voy directo hacia el futuro.

- Será un futro brillante…Dime Víctor ¿tus ojos siempre han sido tan verdes?

- Jajaja, sí Sherlock, pero hoy lo son más porque quieren que los recuerdes para siempre. - Se acercó y depositó un leve beso en los labios del detective. – Solo eso, o John va a matarme ahora sí que sí, estoy seguro que tuvo ganas de estrangularme durante todos estos días. Gracias por todo, amigo mío. –Lo abrazó con fuerza, con unos de esos abrazos que das cuando sabes que no volverás a ver a esa persona en mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Sherlock vio como se alejaba hacia la noche infinita. Víctor Trevor era un buen hombre, pero hoy lo era aún más, hoy era un hombre en paz consigo mismo.

John no quiso irse al hospital, en cambio, exigió que lo llevaran a Baker street. Cuando se hubo sentado en su sillón, Sherlock cerró la puerta. El corazón del detective latía con fuerza. Lo había prometido, no volvería a callar jamás.

- Te amo. –Dijo mientras se daba vuelta, había sonado tan natural, que le pareció que su voz no era la de él. John lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – Te amo y tenía que decírtelo. Durante estos tres años te extrañe más que a nada, todos los días desperté pensando en ti y me dormí recordándote. Fui herido muchas veces, pero incluso en aquellas ocasiones, en las que estuve a punto de morir, desee tenerte a mi lado para verte una vez más. No eres mi alma gemela John, pero eres algo más importante, eres todo lo que yo no soy. Sé que tienes una vida nueva y que yo ya no soy parte de ella, pero me conformo con saber que ahora sabes la verdad. Por callarme perdí a Víctor y me arrepentí todos los días de mi vida, hasta que llegaste tú y todo pareció tener color otra vez. Me salvaste de mi mismo y fuiste mi única estrella cuando las sombras de Moriarty me atraparon. Estuve 3 años destruyendo su red de corrupción, porque en el fondo, sabía que si lograba hacerlo, haría del un mundo un lugar mejor, mejor para ti John Watson, que eres mi mundo entero.

A veces las palabras son el único recurso que tenemos a mano, a veces son lo único que necesitamos. En aquel mismo momento John supo de qué lado de la línea estaba, estaba junto a Sherlock y solo junto a él quería pasar el resto de sus días. Se levantó del sillón y caminó (como pudo) hasta él. Lo tomó de la cara con una caricia y así, se besaron en medio de su sala, con la calavera que los miraba desde la chimenea como su único testigo.

- Yo también te amo Sherlock y quiero pasar mis días junto a ti. Tú eres mi vida entera y no tengo miedo de dejarlo todo para seguirte otra vez. Estaba tan solo hasta que tu llegaste, jamás te di las gracias, tú me salvaste Sherlock y solo a ti te amo de verdad. Gracias por haber sido tan valiente durante estos 3 años. Todo lo que haya pasado, lo sanaremos juntos, estoy aquí y no me iré jamás.

Se volvieron a besar, hace muchos años que Sherlock no sentía la calidez de un beso ni al necesidad de querer ser uno con otra persona. Pero ahora quería a John y John lo quería de vuelta, eso era lo único que importaba.

Lo que tuviera que venir, vendría, pero estarían juntos, ni Mary ni Mycroft ni Violet Holmes serían capaces de separarlos, las cartas estaban echadas y el juego recién comenzaba.


	10. Chapter 10

Escribí esto, porque mi hermana lo exigió, dijo que faltaba más sobre lo que pensó John y quizás, tenga razón. Ojalá lo disfruten y de verdad, ¡un millón de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! :D

Z.

Apéndice

John estaba en la camilla de la ambulancia. Le había dicho al paramédico en todos los buenos tonos (y los no tanto) que no necesitaba ir al hospital. Era una herida superficial y ya había parado de sangrar. Lo que sí quería era hablar con Sherlock, pero cuando por fin el odioso enfermero lo dejó para que descansará, Víctor había hecho aparición (con esa cara de perro llorón) y se había llevado a Sherlock hacía una parte poco iluminada del lugar. "No me gusta" pensó automáticamente su cerebro.

No quería que creyeran que estaba espiando, pero en realidad eso era exactamente lo que hacía mientras veía a su amigo conversar con Víctor. Cada vez que Sherlock se reía a John le daba un leve infarto y cada vez que Víctor sonreía le ardía la sien. Todo comenzó cuando Víctor tomó una mano del detective mientras parecía regañarlo (pero el lenguaje físico gritaba otra cosa). "Es tan fresco, ¿por qué lo toca tanto?" . John respiró y contó hasta 10, sin embargo, cuando por fin había conseguido recobrar el control, Sherlock tomó la otra mano de Víctor "!oh no!". Aquello olía a reconciliación amorosa.

Nuevamente empezó a contar hasta 10, tratando de convencerse así mismo de que solo se estaban despidiendo, (no seas una esposa sicópata John)era una despedida nada más, habían sido grandes amigos, era obvio que estuvieran discutiendo algo importante y … "¡Hijo de la gran puta!" bramaron su _yo_, _su super yo_, el consiente, el inconsciente y el subconsciente al unísono cuando vieron el beso que le dio Víctor (¡que se dieron! insistió el inconsciente) a Sherlock. Corazón roto y derrame cerebral producto de la rabia, si alguien le hubiera tenido que hacer un diagnostico a John, eso hubiera sido lo más acertado. Para rematar la escena romántica se dieron un largo abrazo. John no pudo evitar pensar que desde su ubicación podría dispararles a la perfección a ambos (¿dónde había quedado su revólver?) contó los segundos que permanecieron unidos y cuando a los 15, al fin se separaron, ambos sonreían.

Víctor caminó alejándose del lugar, mientras que Sherlock volvió a la ambulancia.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó con absoluta naturalidad el detective.

- Bien, gracias (¡no! ¡No estoy bien, maldito gusano!). – Sonrió

- Quieres que te lleven a un hospital, quizás sería bueno que te revisaran. – Sherlock no podía evitar deducir que algo estaba mal con John.

- No, no, estoy bien, quiero ir a Baker street (y que en el camino atropellemos a Víctor, si es así hasta yo mismo conduzco la ambulancia), de verdad no necesito ir al hospital. –Miró a su compañero que parecía analizarlo.

- Mmmm…de acuerdo, lo que tú digas.

- Claro (sí como no, seguro que a Víctor le dijiste lo mismo). – Estaba realmente enojado.

Cuando llegaron a casa, John se estaba mentalizando para la "sorpresa" que seguramente Sherlock le daría contándole sobre su reencuentro con Víctor. Por un instante reprimió todas las ganas que sentía de decirle algo desagradable, de decirle algo en contra de Víctor y sus ojos llorones. Se sentó en su sillón (debería quemarlo, ahora estaba contaminado con las malas vibras de ese idiota). Respiró profundo y vio a su compañero subir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Abrió la boca para decirle que lo odiaba y que no podía creer que lo cambiara así como así, que había esperado mucho más de él, pero entonces, Sherlock comenzó con un monólogo en el cual le decía que lo amaba.

"Amaba….¿amaba?"

John tardó un momento en entender qué era lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo (Sherlock siempre hablaba demasiado rápido). Cuando llegó a la parte del mundo mejor y de que él era su mundo, sintió que su pecho de hinchaba de alegría. Una (estúpida) sonrisa, (seguramente) se había dibujado en su rostro. Cada parte de su cerebro estaba concentrada en asumir lo que Sherlock acaba de confesarle.

¿Cuánta agua puede pasar bajo un mismo puente? "Nosotros los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos". Desde que se conocieron todo el mundo había cambiado, para John las reglas ahora eran diferentes y los estándares de de la normalidad ya no existían.

Ellos siempre fueron más que amigos, desde el comienzo, un delgado hilo rojo parecía haber estado atándolos. Sherlock era un hombre al que no le importaba cómo funcionaba le mundo, para él las personas solo eran parte de la decoración que de vez en cuando se retorcían lo suficiente para hacer más entretenida la vida, pero cuando John apareció en el plano, todo se había transformado de una forma que ni él mismo podría describir.

John era fuerte, pero vulnerable a la vez, y esa extraña dualidad, siempre le había entregado a Sherlock una fuerza nueva. Era como poder mirar un cubo en su totalidad. Así que cuando John se levantó del sillón y caminó (como pudo) hasta él, tomándole la cara con una caricia, el detective se había sorprendido. "Debería hacerle pagar por todas las cosas malas que me ha hecho", pensó, pero en vez de eso, solo pudo besarlo. Había sido un camino tan largo hasta aquel beso, que se sintió como si llegara a la tierra prometida por fin. Sherlock era solo de él y mientras sentía la calidez de su boca, se convenció de que todos los desiertos que tuvo que cruzar para llegar hasta ahí, habían valido la pena.

- Yo también te amo Sherlock y quiero pasar mis días junto a ti. Tú eres mi vida entera y no tengo miedo de dejarlo todo para seguirte otra vez. Estaba tan solo hasta que tu llegaste, jamás te di las gracias, tú me salvaste Sherlock y solo a ti te amo de verdad. Gracias por haber sido tan valiente durante estos 3 años. Todo lo que haya pasado, lo sanaremos juntos, estoy aquí y no me iré jamás.

Se volvieron a besar. John estuvo seguro que tendría muchos problemas en el futuro, tenía una esposa a la cual, seguramente, le haría daño, un cuñado al que de por sí ya le tenía miedo, pero sobre todo, tenía una suegra a la cual no deseaba conocer por nada del mundo. Pero en aquel momento nada de eso importaba, solo importaban ellos dos, el uno junto al otro, haciendo que el mundo volviera a recuperar el orden natural de las cosas.


End file.
